Oscuras Memorias
by Bethie-23
Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porqué aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas, ha pasado más d e un año desde que abandone . Pero está vez he vuelto con algo que puede ser un poco traumante y trágico para muchos, espero les guste ya que sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Las quiero, besos.**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porqué aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Crepúsculo ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Meyer, pero algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia.**

* * *

Prólogo

A lo largo de estos meses en la deriva había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en cómo iba a morir. Mis suposiciones iban desde una severa contusión hasta un simple balazo impactado en la sien, pero todo siempre gira en torno a maltratos y torturas.

Aunque a decir verdad nunca había imaginado morir de esta manera, morir después de haber logrado escapar de aquella tortura, después salvarme por un largo tiempo de los golpes y violaciones. Por poco había creído que el pasado no regresaría y que podría salir ilesa sin más ni menos.

Al pasar los arbustos y toparme con una enorme pared de rocas llenas de moho pude darme cuenta de que mi camino había terminado, con desesperación y un toque de esperanza di media vuelta en busca de uno nuevo, pero con lo único que me encontré fue con los crueles ojos de mi asesino personal en busca de venganza.

* * *

**Nueva historia, subiré el primer capitulo junto a ella...espero sus comentarios para poder subir el segundo capitulo...a menos que no les guste.**


	2. Roto

**Hola chicas, ha pasado más d e un año desde que abandone . Pero está vez he vuelto con algo que puede ser un poco traumante y trágico para muchos, espero les guste ya que sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Las quiero, besos.**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porqué aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Crepúsculo ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Meyer, pero algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia.**

* * *

**Roto**

Las muñecas me ardían a causa de la presión que había estado haciendo la cuerda durante todo este tiempo, tarde más de dos días en librarme de ellas. Pero el tiempo se me estaba agotando, ya casi era puesta de sol y mi secuestrador entraría en cualquier momento para poseerme brutalmente una vez más.

Tome la silla en la que había estado los últimos 3 días amarrada y la estampe contra la única ventana que había en la habitación. A pesar de ser demasiado pequeña para un cuarto tan grande era perfecta para poder escapar. No me sorprendió ver árboles y musgo por todos lados, al vacacionar en un pueblecillo con complejo alienígena no era demasiado extraño estar secuestrada en medio del bosque.

Escuche el estruendoso ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose y me apresure aun más para poder salir por la ventana, salí tan apresuradamente que alcance a enterrarme en la pierna un pedazo de vidrio que no se había roto por completo. Al estar a la intemperie la desorientación llego a mí de repente, pero más ruidos se escucharon desde dentro de la casa en la que me habían tenido presa y a pesar del dolor que todo mi cuerpo infringía saque el vidrio de la pierna para comenzar a correr sin sentido alguno por el bosque.

Traté de correr lo más rápido que mi cuerpo podía, pero la lesión que el vidrio había causado en mi pierna había sido más severa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Después de haber corrido 50 metros escuche a mi cazador por detrás, se reía burlonamente y decía mi nombre con malicia.

—Bells, sal de donde estés—graznaba con voz atemorizante—, ambos sabemos que terminaras igual que tus padres. Muerta.

Al escuchar esas palabras la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas en un febril intento de marearme, la vista comenzó a nublarse para mí. Luche con todas mis fuerzas ante estos signos de pánico y seguí corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Cuando de pronto vi la carretera y aun coche venir imprudentemente por ella, pensé en tratar de detenerlo para pedirle ayuda y así poder escapar rumbo a un hospital.

— Te encontré amor— La voz de aquel hombre que había llegado a amar más que a mi propia vida me sorprendió por la espalda—, ya no puedes escapar de mí.

Sentí como sus frías manos me envolvían las caderas y me volteaban para poderme mirar directamente a los ojos. Aparto un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y me beso duramente mientras metía la mano por debajo de mi blusa, pellizcando duramente los pezones.

— Por favor, déjame— gemía del dolor— Por nuestro hijo, déjame ir a un hospital.

— ¿Es qué aun no lo has comprendido, mi vida?— escuchaba lejana su voz, el motor del coche se iba acercando mientras rugía ferozmente— Si no son míos, no serán de nadie.

Al terminar sus palabras me empujó lo más lejos de él, rumbo hacia la carretera, no tarde ni medio segundo en sentir el fuerte impacto del auto, sentí cómo varios huesos se rompían en mi interior y por reflejo me llevé las manos al vientre en un vago intento de proteger a mi hijo.

Poco a poco sentí la oscuridad luchando por envolverme, lo que me llevo al lugar donde todo había comenzado, algunos meses atrás.

—_Me encanto tenerlos aquí—decía la señora Cullen a mamá—, lástima que tengan que irse antes de que mi Edward llegue. Tiene años que no los ve._

_Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella, salir de aquí no tenía nada de lástima. El olor a maleza y la falta de sol era un martirio para mí, yo necesitaba un buen bronceado en la playa con Danna y aquí la playa más cercana era la Push donde el agua podía helarte los huesos._

_Salir de aquí cuanto antes había sido idea mía, sólo había aceptado venir con mis padres por la gran discusión que había tenido con Félix. Cuando tu novio se mete en la cama de una de las que creías tu amiga no es motivo para querer estar en Arizona._

—_Si, si, si —apresuré a decir—. Todo el mundo se lamenta no ver a Edward—comenzaba a irritarme el cómo todo el mundo hablaba de lo bueno y perfecto que era ese muchacho— ¿podemos marcharnos ya? Perderemos el vuelo si no lo hacemos._

_La repentina llamada de un Félix molesto diciendo que iba a venir por mi inmediatamente me había aterrado un poco, a decir verdad no podía perdonarle una infidelidad. Yo no era de esa clase de mujeres que se dejaban pisotear por los hombres. Aunque probablemente la prisa de Félix por querer venir era sólo culpa, en la discusión que tuvimos por teléfono abrí la boca diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que no planeaba regresar nunca más con él. Que lo mejor sería que se olvidara para siempre de nosotros. _

—_Déjala, Charlie—Comento el señor Cullen al ver cómo mi padre me fulminaba con la mirada—. Son adolescentes y estoy seguro que un chico la espera, además tiene razón si se demoran demasiado el vuelo los dejara._

_Subí al carro apresuradamente mientras esperaba que se despidieran de los que parecían ser sus grandiosos amigos. No puedo negar que habían sido muy pacientes y hospitalarios, pero lo que realmente deseaba en estos momentos era ir corriendo a casa para informarle a Félix que ya estaba de vuelta y que no fuera a hacer una escenita enfrente de mis padres. Ellos aún no estaban en condición de conocer la situación._

— _¿Te costaba tanto esperar unos minutos más, Bella?—dijo mi madre una vez que entramos en el coche—Falta demasiado para que comiencen las clases así que ir de compras no es tan importante en estos momentos._

—_Pero Félix si lo es. —Contesto bruscamente mi padre._

—_Sólo arranca el auto—No tenía intenciones de pelar, a decir verdad el embarazo me estaba afectando demasiado y tenía los nervios a flor de piel._

—_Te he dicho mil veces que ese muchacho no me gusta para ti—gritaba mi Charlie mientras aceleraba el carro—, sólo es un niño rico en busca de más dinero._

_Decidí callarme para no prolongar más esta estúpida discusión, siempre que mencionaba a Félix era lo mismo. Tome mis auriculares para no seguir escuchando más gritos, puse el volumen en el nivel más alto y recargue mi cabeza sobre el vidrio para tomar una siesta._

_Después de unos treinta minutos sentí al auto detenerse y abrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba._

—_Bella, alguien necesita ayuda—dijo mamá antes de bajarse—. Tú quédate aquí, no tardamos._

_Genial, más tiempo perdido. Volví a cerrar los ojos para recuperar el sueño perdido, estaba soñando con mi pequeño y hermoso bebé. Mientras escuchaba a "Kings of Leon" sentí la puerta abrirse de mi lado y pude vislumbrar a un hombre moreno con sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a mí._

— _¿Quién demonios eres?—fue lo último que pregunte antes de que la oscuridad se apoderará de mí._

Golpes, amarres y violaciones era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos, sentía agujas en mi cuerpo cómo si me estuvieran drogando con algo. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero cada vez me era más imposible porque conforme recuperaba la conciencia el cuerpo entero comenzaba a dolerme.

— ¿Mi...be..bé?—intente hablar mientras mis ojos hacían la lucha por abrirse.

Mis intentos de abrir los ojos al fin dieron frutos, observe miles de aparatos a mi alrededor, algunas radiografías y la habitación llena de color blanco. Intente tranquilizarme con la idea de al fin estar a salvo en algún hospital de la zona, pero la idea era demasiada buena para ser cierta.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, Bella—escuche una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿M..i...be...?—La mente aun la tenía noqueada, todo era tan confuso.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí—La persona me toco el brazo y fue como si miles de vidrios se me encajaran en el cuerpo.

—Aléjate de mí—grite sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, sabía perfectamente que se trataba del señor Cullen. Pero el pánico se apoderaba de mí, muy dentro de mi estaba consciente que ahora estaba a salvo y aun así el miedo recorría todo mi cuerpo—Ya no me hagan más daño, por favor.

—Soy Carlisle, ahora estás a salvo—decía mi acompañante acercándose lentamente a mí— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— ¿Mi bebé?—Logré pronunciar esta vez.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde están tus padres Isabella?—Me pregunto un poco exasperado.

Esa pregunta me hiso reaccionar, traté de recordar, de no suprimir esos malos momentos. Y de pronto todo volvió a mí como si fuera una estampida de recuerdos abrumadores.

—Muertos—grité con melancolía—Él los mato delante de mí, ayúdame. Sácame de aquí.

Sus brazos me tomaron, pero su calor sólo me hacía repudiar más el contacto humano.

— ¿Mi bebé? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

— ¿De qué hijo hablas Bella?—me decía Carlisle entre sollozos—No tienes ningún hijo, apenas eres una niña.

No podía seguir ocultando la verdad, la prioridad ahora era su salud y bienestar, daba igual que su padre fuera el asesino de sus abuelos. Daba igual quien fuera o que fuera.

—Si tengo un hijo, tengo tres meses de embarazo—le grite con lágrimas en los ojos—Quiero saber cómo carajos está mi hijo, no quiero perderlo.

Carlisle me vio con mirada perdida y en menos de lo que pensé una enfermera se acercó a mi suero para colocarme algo para doparme, deje que la oscuridad me llevara lentamente.

Poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento, ahora podía sentir los rayos del sol pegándome con toda su fuerza desde el rostro hasta la cintura, lograba escuchar aparatos emitiendo un pequeño sonido de "Pit, pit, pit" una y otra vez. Pero también conforme iba recobrando el sentido el cuerpo me había comenzado a doler, sentía una punzada en la pierna que no me dejaba estar tranquila. Trate de tranquilizar el dolor respirando hondo, pero otro dolor mucho peor me invadió en el tórax, era como si mis costillas estuvieran rotas.

— ¿Bella, estás despierta?—Escuchaba a lo lejos una voz armónica_—_Bella, soy Esme. Tienes que luchar por tu bebé, nosotros te apoyaremos.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle a la señora que se callara, que su voz me provocaba jaqueca, pero pensé que no sería muy amable de mi parte. Su pariente se encontraba grave y aparte tendría un bebé. Puse mi mente en blanco y me deje llevar una vez más por la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Bueno, que más podría decirles? Espero les haya gustado, ya tengo el segundo capítulo y algo del tercero. Sólo necesito sus comentarios para poder seguir escribiendo y publicando, es una historia muy dramática lo voy advirtiendo desde ahora. Pero les aseguro que tendrá sus momentos épicos. **

**Los quiero, besos**

**Bethie-23.**


	3. Página en Blanco

**Espero me comenten un poquito más, la verdad me entristece no recibir sus reviews y pues una se desanima para seguir escribiendo o al menos. Publicando.**

**Le agradezco a mi Beta Suiza-love, porque me ayudo y aparte porque es mi hermana no. 1 :3 **

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porqué aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Crepúsculo ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Meyer, pero algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia.**

* * *

**Página en Blanco**

_Me desperté cuando sentí unas manos fuertes sobre mi hombro, por instinto me fui hacia atrás empujando a quien se encontraba cerca mío._

— _Tranquila, amor— Dice Félix — Soy yo._

**—** _Has venido a rescatarnos_**_—_**_ Logré articular con la voz cortada y lágrimas en los ojos_**_—_**_ ¿Dónde están mis papás? Tenemos que ir por ellos._

_Félix se apartó de mí para abrir una de las dos viejas puertas que había en la habitación, donde entraron dos tipos altos con una gran masa muscular teniendo a mis padres amedrentados. Uno de ellos, de cabellos negros, tomó a ambos de los hombros y los lanzó frente a mí. Félix se colocó detrás de ellos y les destapó la cabeza._

**— **_Eso no será necesario__ Bella,_**_vi_**_ne a rescatarte de ellos- Dijo cuándo levantó a mi madre, que había caído boca abajo, tirándole de los cabellos_**_—_**_ Cuando me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo muchas cosas cambiaron en mí, una de ellas fue la percepción que tenía acerca de mis suegros. Verás mi vida, no quiero compartirlos con nadie. Ustedes son míos._

_La desesperación me invadió, no podía creer que una persona tan decente cómo Félix estuviera haciéndonos esto. Estaba consciente que tenía ciertos problemas psicológicos que yo nunca podría sanar, pero no llegué a imaginarme que su mente estuviera tan dañada como para hacer tal atrocidad. Me impulsé para levantarme y así ayudar a mi padre a quitarse la mordaza de la boca._

—_Por favor, Félix__—__ dije mientras abrazaba a mis padres__—__ Iremos a donde tú quieras, no volveré a verlos, ni a hablarles. Ni siquiera lo intentaré__—__ Me sorbí la nariz__—__ Seremos sólo nosotros tres frente al mundo, nos amaremos y viviremos felices en familia. Sólo déjalos ir, no les hagas nada, te lo ruego._

—_No, Bella__—__ Se apresuró a articular mi padre__—__ Primero muerto antes de dejar que se vayan con esta sabandija. _

—_Bueno, bueno__—__ Decía Félix riéndose malvadamente__—__ por poco logras convencerme amor, pero ya escuchaste a tu viejo. Prefiere estar muerto, así que muchachos háganle el honor._

_Me arrebató a mis padres de los brazos y los puso frente a sus matones quienes les apuntaron en la cabeza con un arma. No pasó ni medio segundo antes de que los cuerpos sin vida de las dos personas que me habían traído al mundo empaparan de sangre toda la habitación._

Di un fuerte brinco al despertarme de la pesadilla que acaba de tener, lo que provocó que las costillas me dolieran. Contraje la cara como respuesta al repentino dolor que provino de la parte central de mi cuerpo, casi al instante sentí un par de manos suaves tocar mi brazo derecho. Sacudí mi brazo ya que su toque era cómo fuego en la piel.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?_—_escuché una voz amable hablarme cerca de mi oído_—_Me alegra tanto que te hayas despertado.

Llevé una de mis manos a mis ojos para poderlos tallar, pero en el acto me toqué sin querer la ceja y otra punzada de dolor me invadió. Más cuidadosamente examiné la zona que me había causado dolor y pude sentir tres puntadas por encima de ella.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—Fue lo primero que logré articular ya que la garganta me raspaba.

—No te preocupes, hija—Me dijo la misma voz que había escuchado. Era una señora de al rededor unos 40 años, tez clara como el mármol y cabello ondulado, que le alcanzaba apenas el hombro, de un color brillante como el caramelo. Su rostro daba una expresión amable con forma de corazón y labios carnosos. —Al fin estás a salvo.

— ¿A salvo de qué?—Las dudas comenzaron a invadirme— ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer sólo abrió la boca formando una "O" con sus labios y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. No entendía su reacción, ¿acaso ella me conocía? Porque yo no la recordaba. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó, pero esta vez estaba acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio que llevaba puesta una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando por su cuello. No tardé ni dos segundos en deducir que se trataba de un doctor, seguramente me había dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza y por ello todo me parecía tan confuso.

—Muy bien Bella, revisemos esas heridas—Me dijo el médico desconcertándome aún más.

—Disculpe, creo que se está equivocando de paciente— Traté de contestarle cortésmente, apostaba que el trabajo lo tenía aturdido. No creo que ser doctor sea tan sencillo como parece—Mi nombre no es Bella.

En sus ojos se asomó un atisbo de sorpresa, para después cambiar su expresión por un toque ternura. Trato de tomarme de la mano, pero al ver que esta cobraba vida propia y se aparta en un susurro me pregunto:

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre, hija?

—Bueno mi nombre es... es...— esa simple pregunta trajo demasiadas incógnitas a mi mente. Traté de recordar tan siquiera un poco de mi vida pasada: mi nombre, mi edad, el nombre de mis padres, el lugar donde vivía, etc. Algo que me hiciera saber quién era, pero sólo había oscuridad en ese lugar donde tendría que estar almacenado todo aquello que anhelaba por saber. Me concentré cada vez más hasta que una fuerte migraña estalló en mi cerebro— Yo no...yo no puedo... recordar. ¡Ayúdeme! ¡No sé quién diablos soy!

—Primero, debes tranquilizarte—Dijo el doctor acogedoramente, pero a la vez mantenía su distancia y eso lo agradecí enormemente— Las cosas que te diré debes digerirlas con calma. Estos últimos meses has recibido demasiados impactos en tu vida y en estos momentos lo primordial es que te mantengas tranquila. Por ahora lo único que podemos decirte es que tu nombre es Isabella Swan y tienes 18 años.

Intenté tranquilizarme ya que estaba segura que si me mostraba alterada no me iban a revelar nada de mi pasado, de las personas que habían formado parte de alguna etapa de mi vida. Suspiré varias veces hasta sentir que mi respiración se normaliza mientras tanto poco a poco me iba convenciendo de que en cualquier momento caería dormida.

—Quiero hablar con mis padres.

Edward POV

Volver a Forks siempre era excitante, porque no había algo que no me gustara de aquel pueblo en donde nací. Sus verdes, húmedos y grandes bosques lo convertían en lo más atractivo a mis ojos. Inglaterra me había encantado y sin duda alguna, había sido la mejor ciudad para estudiar la carrera que tanto me apasionaba, pero erradicar en el extranjero no estaba en mis planes por el momento.

Cuando se me presentó la posibilidad de regresar a mi hogar antes de lo previsto, fue casi imposible poder negarme ante este hecho. Corrí al aeropuerto al día siguiente para poder tomar el primer avión que estaba por salir a Estados Unidos, olvidándome de todo lo demás.

Ver pasar a mi alrededor los bellos y frondosos bosques era demasiada tentación que por poco estuve a punto de bajarme del auto para respirar el aire fresco que se filtraba de los árboles, decidí mejor acelerar para quitarme aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

La razón por la que había decidido alejarme de Inglaterra no era nada buena y a decir verdad, me había afectado lo suficiente como para tirarme días enteros en el sofá jugando videojuegos, sin permitirme pensar.

A pesar de que huía de problemas, había algo muy en el fondo de mí que me decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Un grito logró sacarme de mis más oscuras memorias, no tardé ni medio segundo en tratar de frenar lo más pronto posible. Una mujer había salido disparada frente a mi auto dejándome atónito. Salí lo más pronto posible a atender a aquella chica que se había lanzado frente a mi preciado Volvo.

Al llegar directamente a donde se encontraba la misteriosa chica con ropa destrozada y golpes por todo el rostro, me percaté que tendría unas cuantas fracturas y una de sus piernas no paraba de sangrar. Traté de llevarla al auto lo más cuidadosamente posible que pude dado que temía lastimar aún más su cuerpo. Llegué a pensar que sería difícil hacerlo pero un saco de papas pesaba muchísimo más que ésta débil mujer, así que fue sencillo transportarla.

Despoje mis pantalones de mi cinturón y con él le hice un torniquete en el muslo que tenía chorreado de sangre, al ver que poco le faltaba para estar desnuda me saque el abrigo gris que traía puesto y se lo pase por encima.

Me apresuré a llevarla rumbo al Hospital Central de Forks, rogando por un poco de suerte para que mi padre Carlisle estuviera de turno y así podría informarme a carta abierta sobre el estado de ésta mujer desconocida. Nunca había agradecido mis buenos reflejos en la carretera ni mi habilidad para conducir velozmente hasta ahora, ya que la vida de un ser humano dependía de ello. Los árboles pasaban cada vez más rápido conforme el velocímetro subía al igual que el pánico invadía mi sistema nervioso.

En menos de quince minutos nos encontrábamos frente al hospital, los camilleros no tardaron casi nada en tomar a la mujer y llevársela rápidamente cuando me vieron entrar por la puerta principal sosteniendo a una mujer herida. Fui corriendo detrás de ellos pero una señora mayor me detuvo para tomar su registro.

—Le digo que no lo sé— le repetía una vez más a la mujer canosa que me arrinconaba con sus preguntas— Ella sólo se abalanzó frente a mi auto. No podía dejarla ahí, no podía.

—Está bien lo entiendo pero comprenderá que debo llamar a la policía.

—Haga lo que quiera, yo sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

Después de responder algunas preguntas más y otras cuantas de unos policías, hablé con mi padre que se encontraba descansando en la casa. Me reprendió por no haberle llamado antes, pero por raro que parezca estaba muy preocupado por la salud de la mujer que había arrollado. No lo sentía cómo una preocupación normal, era algo que trascendía los niveles. Quería meterme al quirófano y ser el que la estuviera operando.

—Cariño— escuché a mi madre gritar por la entrada—, dime que estás bien.

—Yo estoy bien mamá, la que me preocupa es la joven que arrollé—dije pasándome las manos por el rostro desesperadamente— Te juro que no la vi, ella simplemente se abalanzó.

—Te creemos Edward, tienes que entender que estás en un serio problema con las autoridades hasta que la mujer se despierte y dé su declaración.

—No estoy seguro de que se despierte pronto— le contesté a mi padre— Estoy seguro de que tiene varias lesiones y al parecer no fueron del choque, es cómo si los últimos días la hubieran torturado.

No podría describir la mirada que se lanzaron mutuamente mis padres, era un completo enigma para mí. Pero claramente se podía ver que ellos sabían o al menos sospechaban algo sobre la identidad de la chica.

— ¿Señores Cullen? — Se acercó el oficial de policía. —Tenemos buenas y malas noticias— mis padres guardaron silencio para dejar hablar al policía— Encontramos a Isabella Swan, pero no está en buenas condiciones. Al parecer se lanzó frente al coche de su hijo.

Después de otro intercambio de palabras logré ponerme al día con el caso. La chica era Bella Swan, hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres. Tenían alrededor de dos meses de desaparecidos, el ama de llaves que iba a recibirlos en cuanto llegaran de su periodo vacacional reportó la desaparición. Todo Estados Unidos los estaba buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero les había sido casi imposible dar con ellos. Salieron de la casa de mis padres, pero nunca llegaron a tomar la avioneta en Port Angeles, así que perdieron el vuelo o mejor dicho, se los llevaron en el camino ya que su auto desapareció sin dejar huella alguna.

Pasaron horas para que nos informaran del estado de Isabella. Mi padre llegó a tal nivel de desesperación que tomó su bata y se metió a atender él mismo a la joven que estaba en peligro. Yo aún no lograba recordarla, y eso que mi madre llevaba todo el tiempo hablándome de lo bien que nos habíamos entendido de pequeños a pesar de la diferencia de tres años que había entre nosotros.

—Edward, sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento para preguntar— se acercó a decirme mi madre— Pero ¿Por qué volver ahora? ¿Te falta tan poco para terminar tu carrera y decides cambiar de escuela?

Tenía tantas ganas de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y gritos de coraje que había tenido atorados todos estos meses en la garganta, de contar cómo me sentía y la razón de ello. Pero me faltaba valor para hacerme ver tan débil frente a tanta gente. Me faltaba valor para quedarme en aquel lugar que sólo me traía recuerdos de ella riendo, llorando, bailando, estudiando y sobre todo, de ella tirada en el suelo sin vida.

—Sabes la razón y a decir verdad no quiero hablar del tema— corté deprisa a mi madre y salí rumbo al estacionamiento a fumarme un cigarrillo.

A fuera todo estaba tan tranquilo que se respiraba el fresco aire de los bosques frondosos y el asfalto húmedo. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos mientras le daba una profunda calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, desde ese día que no fumaba. Abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme con un grupo de estudiantes con sus blancas batas moviéndose cómo si fueran banderas en el aire, lo que me llevó a meses atrás en el tiempo.

_Veinte minutos más y estaría fuera de la tortura que se suponía tener tres turnos seguidos, estaba casi convencido que sí no tomaba una siesta rápido mi cuerpo se desvanecería más rápido de lo que se pudiera decir "descanso". Volví a la habitación 234, donde se encontraban un par de niños con quemaduras de segundo grado, los padres habían levantado cargos contra una escuela por negligencia. Al parecer habían dejado sola la cocina con la lumbre encendida, los niños se habían acercado y habían derramado agua hirviendo en sus pequeños cuerpitos. Quería asegurarme que todo se encontrara en orden. _

—_Edward, tenemos que desalojar el área de cuneros de inmediato—Entró corriendo Tanya, sus ojos lanzaban pánico por donde se le mirase— Hubo una fuga de gas, los bebés no se encuentran a salvo. _

_Salió disparada hacia donde se necesitaba ayuda. Tardé medio segundo en recapacitar y salir corriendo despavoridamente al piso de pediatría. Una vez ahí sólo éramos cinco los voluntarios que a pesar del fuerte olor que había de gas y la nubosidad que impedía ver, hacíamos el más grande esfuerzo por tratar de llevarnos a los bebés de neonatología y avisar a las madres recién paridas que tenían que luchar una vez más por la vida de sus hijos. _

_Ya habíamos sacado cerca de 18 bebés cuando creímos que todo estaría bien y no había nada más de lo cual preocuparnos, hasta que de la nada Tanya rápidamente perdió la cabeza y dio vuelta atrás adentrándose al área de peligro._

— _¿A dónde carajo vas?_ _—La sujeté por el hombro casi al mismo tiempo que ella pretendía salir corriendo—Ya todos están a salvo._

—_No estoy segura de ello, Edward— Se tocó el pecho con lágrimas en los ojos—Algo me dice que alguien me necesita, déjame ir. _

—_De acuerdo, damos una ojeada rápido a todas las habitaciones y volvemos que los bebés nos necesitan. _

_Volteó a ver el edificio, a los bebés con sus madres y después viéndome a mí, me tocó la mejilla y dijo:_

—_La gente de aquí te necesita más de lo que me necesita a mí, volveré tan rápido que no te habrás dado cuenta de que me fui. Te quiero. _

_Fue lo último que escuché de ella. Después de que se adentró al blanco edificio, se escuchó un ruido que aún me despierta llorando y jadeando por las noches. Todo se volvió oscuro, sólo había llanto y caos, la gente gritaba mientras cubría a sus hijos con los brazos. Médicos y enfermeras trataban de cuidar a los niños desamparados. El estacionamiento del hospital se encontraba repleto de gente que salía de otros edificios para curiosear que estaba sucediendo. Ese día perdí a mi colega y mejor amiga, Tanya Denali._

* * *

**En mi país ha sucedido una tragedia enorme, ha habido una fuga de gas en el Hospital Materno Infantil de Cuajimalpa en México y desgraciadamente provocó una explosión. Lo que acabo de relatar no es nada parecido al horror que las personas vivieron, no hubo sólo una muerte hasta donde estoy enterada, hubo cerca de 5 muertes de adultos y 4 de bebés, más los heridos de gravedad que son entre 18 y 30 personas. Hay más heridos, pero gracias a Dios se encuentran estables. **

**Esté capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas y bebés que perdieron la vida en esté desagradable suceso, a los parientes de estas personas y en especial a aquel héroe camillero que salvó cerca de 18 bebés y murió a causa de las quemaduras de tercer grado en el 97% de su cuerpo. **

**Les pido una oración por ellos y un aplauso por aquellas madres que salvaron a sus hijos recién nacidos abrazándoles y provocándose fracturas en el cuerpo cuando el Hospital se vino abajo. **

**Bethie-23**


	4. Adaptación

**Queridas hermosuras, gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen el día. Recuerden que entre más comentarios más rápido lo subiré….Estoy escribiendo muy rápido por ustedes, por favor no me hagan desanimarme :3 **

**Un agradecimiento a Suiza-love que es mi Beta ( pasen por sus perfil) te amo hermanita :3 eres la mejor.**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porqué aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Crepúsculo ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Meyer, pero algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia.**

* * *

_Los minutos pasaban cómo agujas en mi cuerpo, mi piel era cada vez más transparente y conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba llenando de cardenales que no dejaban pista más que del maltrato que mi supuesto novio me infringía._

_Siempre me dejaban amarrada, hasta hace apenas dos días cuando me trasladaron a está habitación. Tenía una cama y unos aparatos que parecían ser de ultrasonido. Estaba segura que el bebé en verdad le preocupaba, siempre me golpeaba en la cara, brazos y piernas. Nunca en el vientre, aunque a decir verdad, desde el incidente que hubo con la rubia yo me había comportado decentemente, a pesar de no querer estar con él, le hablaba bien y le obedecía en todo. Hasta hace poco le había solicitado dormir en un buen colchón y tener un poco de vista a la intemperie. Y por eso me hallaba aquí, en una habitación más grande, con una diminuta ventana que no se podía abrir y sentada en una gran cama._

_A veces me costaba demasiado concentrarme en mi papel de buena mujer, porque desde que me había traído a este nuevo lugar con todas las comodidades que se podría imaginar, venía todas las noches a dormir conmigo, no sin antes adentrarse a mi cuerpo sintiéndolo cómo un gusano va pudriendo una manzana._

_Había tratado de desatarme cada día sin llegar a lograrlo por lo cual en mi mente pasaban varias maneras de intentar escapar de las garras de aquellos hombres despreciables._

_De no ser por Caleb ahora estaría muerta de hambre. Él siempre me traía la comida, me la daba en la boca y se limitaba a guardar silencio mientras sudaba como un condenado. Sentía el terror invadir su cuerpo y transmitírmelo, pero está vez no era terror por él. _

_No es que Félix no mandará a que me dieran de comer, era que sus demás empleados sólo me dejaban la comida en la mesa y salían sin desatarme. ¿Cómo podría comer con las manos atadas a la espalda y encima de eso, con los pies atados a la cama? Media hora después regresaban por ella y cuando el progenitor de mi hijo llegaba le alegaban que yo no había querido comer._

—_Tú no eres esto, Caleb — alguna vez había escuchado cómo el tal Dimitri le gritaba detrás de la puerta su nombre con frustración— ¿Por favor, me dejarías ir? Ambos sabemos que no me merezco esto. _

—_Cállate y come —me contestó lo mismo de siempre_— _Tienes que acabarte todo antes de que llegue el jefe. _

_Todo el mundo llamaba así a Félix, después con el tiempo entendí el porqué. A parte de lo obvio, que él los había contratado y les daba una buena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios, había resultado que mi querido ex novio era un exitoso traficante de drogas. Su padre le había heredado el negocio de la familia antes de morir y él, encantado de la vida, lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos._

— _¿Qué caso tiene?_ — _Contesté desanimada—Si al final sabemos que ambos moriremos, él nos va a matar._

—_Espero que no sea así, la verdad no me apetece mucho morir por una maraña de pelo marrón—Trató de sonreírme, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos verdes._

—_No hablaba de ti — Lo miré desanimada — Hablaba de mi bebé y de mí._

_Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa y se alejó como si estar cerca de mí le causara algún tipo de dolor, no dejaba de pasarse las manos por el rostro y el cabello. Cerraba una y otra vez los ojos tallándolos. _

—_Tienes que entender que si hago esto no es por mi voluntad, él tiene amenazada a mi madre y a mi hermano menor. Pero de algo estoy seguro—Dijo sacando un encendedor del bolsillo de su jean— Mi madre me odiaría de por vida si dejo que algo le suceda a esa criatura y a ti. Mañana nos mandarán a Alaska por mercancía, estarás sola con él. Vé a Broklyn y busca a Madelaine John's. Dile que vas de parte de Kiki._

_Puso el encendedor debajo del colchón de mi lado, tomó los platos sucios y salió corriendo._

Había pasado casi un mes desde que había despertado en ese hospital sin algún recuerdo. Me llevó tiempo reconocerme en el espejo y más aun controlar mis movimientos para no girarme bruscamente. Todo había sido tan difícil de asimilar y lo peor de todo era que lo difícil no había sido porque me doliera arduamente cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, sino porque no podía recordar nada de ello.

El doctor Molin me había explicado que mis padres habían fallecido y que prácticamente me encontraba sola en el mundo, no había ningún familiar ni cercano ni lejano. Claro que eso me afectó más de lo que esperaba porque mi reacción fue de tirarme sobre la alfombra y llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se secaran. Pero lo realmente preocupante era que dentro de mí se encontraba otro ser, uno del cual no sabía quién era el padre. Era tan extraño ver y sentir los cambios drásticos que iba desarrollando mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo podría tener un niño si ni siquiera sabía que pasaba con mi vida? ¿Qué haría cuando me preguntará por su padre? ¿Por sus abuelos?

Por momentos me agarraban todo tipo de antojos extraños, siempre variaban. Pero una vez a la semana, siempre en jueves, me agarraba un gran antojo a las 2 a.m. de una enorme hamburguesa al carbón de doble carne con pepinos extra y cebolla a reventar. La primera semana, el doctor Cullen me había dicho que era algo más que imposible, pero al pasar los días, él mismo le había traído a la cocinera todos los ingredientes para hacerla. Ella la hacía junto con la cena de los demás y la dejaba en el frigorífico para así el doctor Cullen la calentara para mí en la madrugaba y me la sirviera junto con unas papas fritas.

Los señores Cullen se portaban de maravillas con el bebé y conmigo, aunque detestaba no poder comportarme de la misma manera con ellos y no era porque no quisiera, sino que no se me hacía difícil. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ellos, una bola enorme me tapaba la garganta y otras veces, cuando trataba de recibir bien sus muestras de afecto automáticamente me separaba de ellos cuando su piel hacía contacto con la mía.

El psicólogo me había comentado que era normal, al parecer había desaparecido algún tiempo y los periódicos llegaron a rumorear que estaba secuestrada, así que dado esas suposiciones mi actitud frente a los demás era completamente normal.

— ¿Lista para irnos, cariño? — Preguntó Esme desde la puerta de la que había sido mi habitación en el hospital durante mi recuperación.

Tenía edad suficiente para poder vivir sola y al parecer tenía dinero de sobra para hacerlo. Pero aparte de que los señores Cullen habían insistido en acogerme en su hogar, detestaba la idea de encontrarme sin nadie conocido por las noches. Cada vez que bajaba el sol y el sueño me invadía, se avecinaba una pesadilla que me hacía despertar gritando y llorando desconsoladamente. Lo peor era que al despertar no recordaba nada del mal sueño.

—Creo que si — Dije tomando un pequeño neceser que me había traído ella con cosas de aseo— De cualquier manera no hay mucho que llevar.

Fuimos en silencio hasta el carro de su hijo, al parecer su nombre era Edward. Ya me habían comentado que me había lanzado directamente a su carro, todos suponían que en un intento desenfrenado de escapar de mi captor, corrí desesperadamente al carro del hijo menor de los Cullen. Él me trajo al hospital y gracias a sus dotes de estudiante de medicina no me había desangrado ni fracturado más huesos de los que tenía heridos.

Entré en silencio al flamante volvo de mi héroe, ni siquiera volteé a verlo ya que el contacto visual con cualquier persona a mi alrededor me provocaba repulsión. Me limité a sentarme y guardar silencio mientras Esme hablaba de lo bonito que la íbamos a pasar los siguientes días. Su hija y nuera vendrían a su casa para llevarme de compras, al salón y a otras cosas que aún no recordaba bien su significado.

Al llegar a la casa me quedé asombrada, a pesar del gran tamaño que tenía la residencia Cullen no fue eso lo que logró asombrarme más bien había sido lo transparente y reservada que era. Encajaba perfectamente con mi personalidad.

—Es hermosa — Pronuncié mientras volteaba a ver a las personas que iban delante del auto.

Al mirar el lado del piloto, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras un recuerdo llegaba a mi cabeza haciendo que sienta una fuerte migraña.

_Estaba tan emocionada porque habían llegado los Cullen, ya que significaba que venía leoncito Eddie, mi mejor amigo por ahora. Él no era como todos los niños, él era responsable, inteligente, educado y sobretodo caballeroso. Bueno, sólo cuando estábamos solos, porque cuando venía con su hermano Emmett, los dos comenzaban a molestarnos a Alice y a mí. _

—_Bells, no te acerques tanto a la orilla—Edward me apartó del mar— Eres tan bonita que me da miedo que el mar te lleve y te conviertas en una sirena._

_Edward era muy apuesto, su cabello era cobrizo y cuando lo llegaba a tener largo, se le hacía una maraña muy tierna llena de cabellos quebrados que por más que trataba de peinarlo hacia atrás ésta por sí sola se empeñaba en ir hacia adelante, por ello le decía leoncito. Pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus largas y negras pestañas que escondían las más preciosas esmeraldas que había visto. Desde que tenía ocho años me había gustado y ahora cuatro años después seguía siendo hermoso para mí, aunque estaba segura que nunca se fijaría en mí. Él ya era un adolescente que traía a más de una muchachita a sus pies y yo, bueno apenas era una niña con pecas y lentes. _

—_Vamos Ed, va a ser divertido mojarse —Le dije y al acto me zambullí por un buen rato, tratando de asustarlo un poco._

_Podía ver sus blancas piernas adentrándose al agua y buscándome desesperadamente. Muy sigilosamente fui hacia donde él se encontraba y tirando de uno de sus gigantescos pies logré zambullirlo en el mar. Una vez cubierto de agua salada, corrí lo más rápido que pude a la superficie sabiendo que me perseguiría. _

— _¡Isabella! Me tenías preocupado— Se acercaba cabreado hacia a mí—Pudo pasarte algo malo y tú, sólo juegas con mis nervios. _

_Lentamente tomé un poco de arena mojada y antes de lanzársela le dije:_

—_Eres un amargado, leoncito—La bola le cayó justamente en su estómago desnudo dejándole petrificado. _

— _¿Quieres ver que tan amargado soy, ovejita?_ _—Dijo antes de perseguirme por toda la playa. _

_Cuando me atrapó, comenzó a llenarme de lodo mientras que yo trataba de resistirme pero sus fuertes brazos, los cuales comenzaban a desarrollarse, eran muy eficaces ante mi frágil fuerza. _

— _¡Edward! Me llenaste toda de barro— Dije dándole con un manotazo y alejándome de él simulando estar molesta._

—_Ahorita lo arreglamos. _

_Me tomó por la cintura y me subió a sus hombros mientras se dirigía al mar. Una vez que nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente hondo, se zambulló conmigo en brazos. Traté de apartarme de él, pero al ver que mis pies no llegaban al suelo, me escurrí entre sus brazos enredando mis piernas alrededor de él. Aún no había empezado las clases de natación y morir ahogada no estaba en mis planes. _

— _¡No me sueltes, por favor!— Le dije asustada._

—_Nunca._

_Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío y fue ahí cuando sucedió mi primer beso. _

—Leoncito—dije con voz queda cuando salí de mis recuerdos.

Edward volteó a verme atónito y al mismo tiempo, pronunció en un susurro.

— ¿Ovejita?

**Edward POV**

Todo el mes estuve pendiente de la salud de Bella, me sentía culpable por arrollarla aquel día en el bosque. Y más aún por no mirar si había alguien persiguiéndola, de aquella manera hubiese podido frenar a aquel infeliz que había abusado de ella de una manera que nadie merece.

En más de una ocasión intenté ir a verla, preguntarle cómo estaba, si era cierto que no recordaba nada. Pero mi padre no dejaba de repetir que ella no se encontraba en condiciones para un cuestionamiento, ya tenía bastante con los policías y con el psicólogo.

Había pasado casi todo el tiempo mirando las fotos que mi madre tenía de nosotros de pequeños. Haciendo memoria pude recordar algo de lo que solíamos tener, una linda y tierna amistad de niños. Vagamente habían llegado a mi mente, las vacaciones que habíamos pasado juntos hasta hace cinco años donde cada quien siguió su camino.

Cuando mis padres nos dijeron que la iban a integrar a la familia, dándole techo y sustento, todos estuvimos completamente de acuerdo. No se trataba de que sintiéramos lástima por ella, más bien era compasión. Nadie a tan corta edad y con un pequeño dentro del vientre debe encontrarse sola, además de que teníamos tantas cosas que podríamos ofrecerles a ellos como adaptarlos a nuestra vida, colmarlos de felicidad y amor.

Lo que más me había extrañado era que me hubiera recordado a mí antes que a todos, aunque a decir verdad, eso provocó que un mar de sentimientos nuevos corrieran en mi corazón. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía acercarme mucho a ella, tenía demasiados problemas cómo para lidiar aún más con un pobre hombre dolido por la vida y que aún no estaba listo para afrontarla. A pesar de que con Tanya sólo tuve una bonita amistad, aunque ella pretendía otra cosa, sería extraño intentar acercarme a Bella.

Me saqué la camisa y los pantalones, abrí el cajón de las pijamas y tomé un pantalón de ahí para después colocármelo. Una vez más seguía sin querer ponerme a soñar, no había ni una sola noche en la que pudiera dormir sin despertar jadeando y con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, así que opté por bajar a tomar un vaso de leche fría y comer algunas galletitas caseras hechas por mi madre.

Salí de la habitación descalzo y sin camisa, iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuché ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua a la mía. Mis sentidos se activaron de inmediato y mi preocupación salió a flote como si la estuviesen llamando a gritos porque era Bella quien se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Con pánico, abrí la puerta de su habitación temiendo que alguno de sus torturadores la hubiera encontrado y la estuviera arrastrando para llevársela una vez más, pero lo único que encontré era su hermoso rostro contorsionado y su cuerpo retorciéndose por toda la cama, en la cual no paraba de llorar y gritar.

— ¡Despierta Bella! — La tomé por las manos para que dejara de moverlas salvajemente — Es sólo un sueño. Tranquila, Bells.

Sus ojos se abrieron a mi tacto y a gritos dijo:

— ¡No! ¡Ya no me hagas daño! —Lloraba tocándose el vientre—Te lo ruego.

—Shh, soy Edward—Le susurré tratando de acercarme.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —Se lanzó a hacia mí para abrazarme y llorar silenciosamente.

Poco a poco sentí su cuerpo relajarse y nos acomodé debajo de las sábanas. Ambos estábamos despiertos pero guardábamos silencio. Ella no necesitaba hablar ni tampoco que la soltara, simplemente me necesitaba ahí callado y sosteniéndola.

Al pasar el tiempo noté como iba cayendo en un profundo sueño, le aparté sus cabellos de su pálido rostro y sequé algunas lágrimas que aún tenía en las mejillas. Sus facciones eran muy distintas a cualquier chica de su edad, la hacían ver tan relajada mientras dormía recargada sobre mi cuerpo.

Acomodé su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar mejor, provocando que mi mano toque sin querer su vientre. En ese fugaz contacto pude sentir el pequeño bulto que había en él. Y casi podría jurar que una pequeña pulsación había correspondido a mi tacto. Moví mi mano en círculos acariciando su suave vientre hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

A partir de aquella noche, después de mucho tiempo, pude dormir sin ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

**Misteriosas cosas pasan verdad? Bueno pues el cuarto ya está casi acabado, digan reviews y yo publico, las quiero.**

**Bethie-23 **


	5. Los tiempos del cólera

**Hola hermosas lectoras, sé que querrán matarme o lanzarme un kilo de tomates. Me he tardado demasiado en actualizar y no por falta de mis capítulos, lo que sucedió fue un completo accidente. Mi computadora murió y todo se fue ahí, tenía capítulos que en verdad me encantan de otras historias que habían rondando mi cabeza. Por mi falta de atención a este fic voy a actualizar semanalmente hasta que nos pongamos al corriente y ahí comenzare a hacerlo a la quincena**.

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que esta embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porque aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente a saludo corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿ Podrá el joven Cullen ayudar a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Meyer, pero algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia. **

**Los tiempos del cólera **

_—Mi amor— la voz de Félix me despertó —, arriba mi pequeña. _

_Sacudí mi hombro en un vago intento de alejarlo de mi, cada toque que su cuerpo me daba era como crueles puñaladas que llegaban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Como una oscuridad que luchaba con absorberme hasta quitarme cada pedazo de mi _ser.

_—Maldita, perra—me tomo por el cabello y me obligo a permanecer de rodillas en la cama—Esta noche tenemos visitas y me parece apropiado que como mi señora me ayudes a tratarlas como se debe. _

_Trataba de contener un grito de dolor cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y una mujer de aproximadamente unos 25 años entró vistiendo lencería de cuero negro y unas esposas con peluche en las manos. _

_— Me puse muy triste cuando Feli me dijo que no podía usar el látigo contigo—me dijo la pelirroja con mirada perversa—, pero lo que importa es cuidar al pequeño junior que traes en las entrañas y Vikky podrá divertirse con otros juguetes. _

_Con el paso de los días aprendí a_ _mantener la boca cerrada para evitar golpes que seguramente dejarían algún cardenal, así que sumida en mis pensamientos mantuve los labios fuertemente apretados incluso cuando el miedo se hacía más presente que nunca_.

_A penas y vislumbre lo que estaba pasando, la mujer se acercó rápidamente a la cama y junto con Félix comenzaron a desprenderme la ropa como si fuera una niña pequeña. _

_Félix me ató las muñecas a la cabecera con las esposas y abrió mis piernas de un golpe, cuando menos lo esperaba mi verdugo personal se encontraba desnudo frente a mi._

_Le suplique con la mirada que parará, que no deseaba esto, que podía lastimar al bebé. Pero igual que las otras veces me ignoró completamente y mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios se abalanzo para penetrarme con fuerza, provocando así un grito de dolor y varias lágrimas de mi parte._

_—Me gusta cuando tus chicas chillan—susurro excitada la mujer mientras se desabrochaba el corset de cuero y se bajaba las bragas—, me hace mojar tanto._

_Salto encima de mi dándome gran vista de su desnudo trasero, podía ver y oír como se besaban. _

_—Querida, me excitas más que otras—vocifero la loca—, así que chupame el coño tan rico que no tengamos que golpearte el resto de la noche_.

Edward PoV

El sueño me tenía como preso y a lo lejos escuchaba llanto, dolor. Había fuego por todas partes y el humo me entraba por las fosas nasales.

Mis brazos se encontraban vacíos y por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo fundamental me hacia falta.

Me gire bruscamente para buscar lo que me complementaba, moví los brazos por todos lados hasta que desperté.

Al parecer todo había sido un sueño y yo aún me encontraba dormido en la habitación de Bella, salvo que estaba solo.

Mire el reloj de mesa y pasaban de las 11, casi doce horas había podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tanto y tan bien, sin las pesadillas despertándome por intervalos en la madrugada. Me deslice silenciosamente fuera de la habitación y a lo lejos escuche una voz bastante peculiar.

—Vamos Bella, apuesto que eso te animaría un poco— decía la voz de mi hermana menor—juro que no te secuestrare, pero recuerdo que solía gustarte la playa. México tiene las mejores, podría hacer reservaciones para todos solo unos días y de esa manera no estarás perdiendo ninguna cita con tu doctor.

—Yo...no losé— era baja la voz de Bella que intentaba zafarse de las locuras de mi hermana.

—Alice, deja de acosar a nuestra invitada—hable fuerte desde el balcón.

Jasper, Alice y Bella se giraron a mi dirección, la pequeña Swan al verme se sonrojo como un tomate ¿Cómo habrá logrado escapar de mi abrazo sin que yo me diera cuenta?

— Y tu deberías ponerte una camisa—río Jasper—, ni así lograrás enamorarme.

—Lo que debería hacer es no meterse en mis asuntos—grito la pixie.

Baje lentamente las escaleras y me senté como un niño pequeño cruzado de pies en el sofá blanco que mamá había comprado en línea.

—Escuche decir a mamá que le hace falta a Bella accesorios, además esta en el cuarto de huéspedes—bostece tratando de sonar normal— podrías simplemente llevarla de compras y diseñarle la recámara mañana desde temprano. Sin mencionar que se te olvido que Bella aún no puede viajar.

—Me encanta esa idea— chillo Alice —, hasta que ocupas tu cerebro para decir algo inteligente hermanito.

—Gracias — susurro Bella aún con ese sonrojo tan tierno.

—No se las des—le dijo Jasper—, no tienes idea en lo que te acaba de meter.

Mi cuñado fue silenciado por un golpe bien atinado que Alice le dio con un cojín.

—Tu me vas a acompañar querido— le hablo con una sonrisa—¿quién crees que va a cargar todo?

—Antes de que me incluyas en tus planes— me apresure a decir— yo tengo que salir a resolver unos asuntos en el hospital.

La pequeña de la familia no respondió nada lo cual de principio me extraño ya que yo esperaba alguna protesta de su parte, pero después adivine el porque de su comprensión. No era raro que mi madre le hubiese advertido la situación.

Cosa que en cierta parte agradecía, no quería lidiar más con el tema de Londres ni con el tema de Tanya. Yo sólo deseaba dejar todo eso en un baúl junto con otras oscuras memorias que me perseguían.

El resto de la tarde todo fue muy tranquilo, los Hale se fueron a quedar a un hotelito al centro de la ciudad y Carlisle tenía el turno de noche. Mi madre se encontraba sola en la sala tejiendo alguna prenda de color verde agua.

Me moví silenciosamente hacia el jardín, lugar en el que se encontraba Bella, evitando a toda cosa que mi madre me escuchara.

En toda la tarde no habíamos tenido el tiempo para conversar en privado, quería pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba claro que había necesitado que alguien conocido la tranquilizase, pero no que se quedara toda la noche dormido en su cama aferrando a ella como un niño pequeño a un oso de peluche.

—Esme me dijo que cuando era una niña traía este libro para todos lados—dijo Bella sin tan siquiera voltear a verme—, al momento no recordaba. Pero cuando leí la primer palabra todo vino a mi mente como una estampida y descubrí que tenía razón, es mi libro favorito pero ahora no puedo leerlo porque tengo jaqueca . Recordar me las provoca.

— Yo recuerdo que solías usar unas bonitas gafas azul con blanco y me jalabas debajo del árbol que se encuentra pasando esos arbustos para leerlo— termine con un suspiro— ¿cómo supiste que estaba detrás?

Se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, no hizo falta ninguna palabra para saber que quería que la siguiera. Su caminar era lento e inseguro, su respiración levemente entrecortada y su mirada directa en el suelo. No necesitaba ser psicólogo para saber lo infeliz que se encontraba.

— No lo sé, ¿me creerías si te digo que por tu olor?—bufo muy bajo—resulta que al no acordarme de casi nada puedo recordar mejor lo que ya conozco.

—Bella...—dije nervioso, no encontraba manera de pedirle disculpas—perdóname por lo de anoche...

—No, está bien—llegamos al árbol antes mencionado y se sentó mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. De hecho estuvo muy bien, no tuve más pesadillas.

"En el hospital la enfermera tenía que darme un té que según ella me tranquilizaba, pero cuando se marchaba de la habitación y el sueño me volvía a vencer, las pesadillas junto con un frío enorme regresaban.

" Pero anoche fue distinto, no hubo frío ni malos sueños, de hecho fue lo contrario. Soñé con un bonito bebé de ojos marrones y cabello negro azabache.

Mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho, la razón me era desconocida. Pero el hecho de que ella encontrará paz en mis brazos me hacia feliz.

—Será tan hermoso como tu—dije sentándome a su lado.

— Tengo miedo de tenerlo.

—¿Lo abortarías?

Hubo un silencio largó en el que su mirada sólo se concentraba en sus manos que envolvían su viejo libro. El viento que era ligero le movía los cabellos como una caricia, sus labios rosados se encontraban entre abiertos y su respiración pausada.

—No— río por lo bajó—, ni siquiera me conozco a mi misma, pero se que no me lo perdonaría. Estoy consciente que me embarace antes de que esas malas persona me llevarán y este bebé ha estado conmigo todo ese tiempo, sin si quiera recordar se que ha sido un consuelo, se ha mantenido a mi lado desde el principio y no porque tenga miedo respecto a ser buena o mala madre lo voy a abandonar.

— ¿Sabes quien es el padre?— al momento de formular la pregunta me arrepentí por que sentí como se tensaba de una manera extraña ya que su voz y facciones seguían siendo las mismas. Lo único que estaba alterado era el resto de su cuerpo.

—Cuando desaparecimos contactaron al que era mi novio en Arizona, pero nadie logro dar con el. La historia que cuentan sus amigos es que yo lo deje días antes de venir, le destroce el corazón y él decidió por fin irse a Europa a vivir con su tío Aro sin dejar paradero ni nada. Todos están seguros que mi bebé es de él ya que al parecer éramos la pareja ejemplar de la preparatoria.

— ¿No quieres buscarlo?— dije tan bajo que me sorprendió que lo escuchara.

—Por el momento no, tengo entendido que mis padres me dejaron gran dinero del que ya puedo disponer y que con el podría contactar un investigador o algo parecido, pero siento que es un problema con él que aún no puedo lidiar. Además no puedo ofrecerle nada, porque ya estoy rota.

Se recargó en mi hombro y me estiro el libro para que comenzara a leerlo. Algo que no le había dicho era que las últimas veces que nos habíamos sentado a leer aquí nos habíamos declarado un inocente amor de infancia.

—Era inevitable: el olor de las almendras amargas le recordaba siempre el destino de los amores contrariados...

Después de media hora de silenciosa lectura la llamada a cenar nos sorprendió y tuvimos que abandonar nuestro árbol. O al menos el árbol que años atrás habíamos declarado como nuestro.

La lectura había sido demasiado diferente, recordaba sus comentarios al término de cada capitulo y sus quejas cuando algo no le apetecía, mis burlas de sus personajes y la manera irónica a la que me refería al amor en sus libros. Pero ahora todo había sido tan tranquilo que de no ser por su ligero peso en mi hombro izquierdo y su pesada respiración hubiera creído que me encontraba sólo.

Las 2:00 am se acercaba y mi sueño seguía sin poder regresar a mi de manera tranquila. Aún veía el rostro de Tanya arder, pedir ayuda.

Le di otra calada a mi cigarro y reí por lo bajó. En mi adolescencia mi madre había odiado el hecho de que fumara, me lo había prohibido tantas veces y amenazado con tantas cosas que en los tiempos de la preparatoria salía al balcón a fumarme un cigarro con el temor de ser descubierto. Pero en los tiempos actuales, y ya con su consentimiento, salía al balcón a fumar porque odiaba el olor del cigarro en mi recámara.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos y corrí sin darme cuenta directamente al cuarto de Bella.

Ella ya se encontraba sentada en la cama empapada de sudor y con todos los cabellos alborotados. Su respiración era parecida a una persona que corre todo un maratón.

— Lo lamento— dijo sin verme en un susurro que parecía más un sollozo—, fue una pesadilla.

— Descuida, yo también las tengo— me di la media vuelta de regreso a mi habitación.

—¿Sobre qué? — pregunto ella.

— No lo sé, nunca recuerdo.

— Yo tampoco— y entonces supe que ambos mentíamos.

Abrí la puerta de nuevo y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar escuche su grito bajo.

— Edward— voltee a verla, pero su mirada estaba concentrada al otro lado de la habitación— ¿Te puedes quedar?

—Siempre.

Hermosas criaturas del señor... Espero les haya gustado, nos menos el lunes 31 de agosto.

Espero sus reviews, los amo mucho...


	6. Viejos Demonios

**Bueno espero les agrade un poco el rumbo que está tomando todo esto. Las quiero guapas….**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porque aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudar a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclairmer: Desgraciadamente ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Meyer, pero algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia.**

**Viejos demonios**  
_  
Aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver la luz del sol traspasar por mis párpados, aquel día en Forks era uno de esos especiales en los que el sol salía a brillar con toda su potencia._

_El día de hoy había sido muy especial, toda la mañana Edward me había tratado con tantas delicadezas y me había hecho tantos regalos que me era difícil creerlo. A pesar de tener tan sólo 15 años me sentía tan enamorada de él, aunque no lo viera tan seguido. Él estaba por salir de la preparatoria y había hablado sobre unas escuelas que estaban en Arizona._

_Tal vez con algún un milagro podría lograr que él se fijará en mi más que como una amiga o una niña. Solté un largo suspiro, mis pensamientos a veces llegaban a ser algo locos._

_— ¿En qué piensas?— su voz me tomo por sorpresa._

_—Me gusta este árbol— trate de engañarle —, es la parte que más me gusta de tu casa._

_Puso sus suaves labios en mi frente mientras me susurraba:_

_—Es nuestro._

_— ¿Es como una pulsera de la amistad?— reí por lo bajo._

_Él acaricio mi rostro de una manera en la que nadie más había hecho hasta el momento._

_—Prefiero que sea más como una promesa de amor._

_No me dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y fue entonces cuando mis labios tomaron vida propia para fundirse junto con los de él en un hermoso beso._

Desperté sudorosa acusa del sueño fugaz que había tenido, aunque estaba más que segura que se trataba de un recuerdo.

Tome la mano de Edward y entrelace nuestros dedos, apretándome a su cuerpo hasta que una vez más el sueño me venció.

_Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, no hacía falta abrir para saber quién era, pero de cualquier forma pregunte de quien se trataba._

_—Soy yo amor, abre._

_Tenía apenas medio año de noviazgo con Félix y ya me sentía más enamorada que nunca, era todo en mi vida. Los últimos días estuvimos hablando discretamente sobre el tema de hacer el amor y a pesar de que estaba segura de querer entregarme a él para siempre, tenía un miedo enorme._

_Al abrirle, él entro a su propia habitación tropezando, no me había armado de valor para prender la luz. El día de hoy, 23 de febrero, se festejaba su cumpleaños número 18 y como se iba quedar solo en casa me había invitado a ver películas. Cosa que habíamos estado haciendo las últimas 3 horas, hasta que le pedí utilizar el baño de su habitación alegando sentirme más cómoda dentro de sus dominios. Aunque ya llevaba bastante tiempo adentro de la gran recamara, yo ya sabía que iba a pasar hoy pero él no._

_— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto amor?— pregunto tratando de alcanzarme, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad como para poder distinguirlo— Deja prendo la luz._

_—No la prendas— susurre y tomé su mano—, lo que pasa es que no estaba en el baño._

_Antes de que me pudiera decir algo coloque su mano sobre mi cuerpo, que se encontraba sólo en ropa interior, y la situé justo sobre mis senos._

_— Be...lla._

_—Shh— le besé tiernamente—, quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero pertenecerte y que tú me pertenezcas para siempre._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y de inmediato la cabeza comenzó a estallarme como palomitas dentro de un microondas. Sentía dolor, sentía arder por dentro. Un gran grito salió de mi boca mientras llevaba mis manos directamente a mi cabeza.

— Bella— escuchaba la voz de Edward a lo lejos, pero eso provocaba más dolor— ¿Qué pasa?

_Alice me había jurado que vestida así le iba a encantar a Edward. Mi vestimenta era muy distinta a la que solía ser normalmente. Había cambiado mis gafas por lentes de contacto y me veía enfundada en un vestido morado que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Mi cabello estaba rizado y unos tacones plateados me alzaban unos centímetros de estatura._

_—Alice, no estoy segura de esto— dije pestañeando, me había puesto maquillaje por primera vez— ¿ Y si me muero de frío?_

_—Bella, la graduación de Edward es dentro de la casa. —dijo mientras me colocaba un poco más de fijador para cabello—Además hoy hace un día estupendo, nada de frío._

_— Me siento estúpida._

_— Estúpido será el que no vea lo hermosa que eres— me dijo tratando de darme alientos—,nunca me había dado cuenta de la buena figura que te cargas._

_Minutos después, cuando la fiesta ya había empezado y se podía escuchar adolescentes ambientados con la música, me decidí a bajar a buscar a Edward._

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Bella?— grito Esme alarmada.

—Me...aaaa... duele...aaaa— gritaba mientras aferraba mis manos a la cabeza—aaa...recuerdo.

—Edward tráela rápido a mi estudio.

Sentí como los brazos de Edward me cargaban hacia algún lugar, pero todo volvió a hacerse negro y el dolor amenazo con más fuerza

_Había buscado a Edward por todas partes, llevaba más de 30 minutos desaparecido y los lugares para buscarlo se comenzaban a agotar. De alguna manera se me ocurrió ir al jardín que también estaba repleto de adolescentes hormonales, a lo largo de mi ferviente búsqueda había visto más de dos intentos de sexo y tres rupturas de novios._

_Salí sin muchas esperanzas al jardín, fue ahí cuando a lo lejos vi a Edward con un vaso en las manos y platicando amenamente con unos muchachos. Entonces cuando iba a ir directamente hacia él una chica rubia lo tomo por el brazo mientras le susurraba algo al oído y después juntos se marcharon detrás de los arbustos._

_En una manía mala de adolescente celosa fui detrás de ellos con sigilo. Me detuve detrás del último conjunto de arbustos que nos separaban y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del lugar en el que nos encontramos._

_— ¿Ya le dijiste a tus papás?—le decía la chica guapa a Edward mientras miraba intrigada nuestro árbol. Debió haber notado nuestros nombres grabados en la corteza._

_—Si, en la mañana les dije y ya sabes cómo son— contesto contento él—, dijeron que me apoyaban en cualquier decisión que tomará._

_La chica dio un gritito y se lanzó a sus brazos siendo bien recibida por Edward, que la estrecho fuertemente y le dio vueltas por el aire._

_—Aún no puedo creer que vamos a ir a la universidad en Europa._

_No necesite escuchar más para irme de ese lugar, era claro que él se iría con ella y a un lugar muy lejano por años. No necesitaba a su sosa amiga Bella._

_Esa noche conocí muchos muchachos y decidí cambiar mi actitud, look y forma de ver las cosas. Claramente todo era superficial en el mundo, tanto que Edward no se me acerco en toda la noche al no reconocerme._

—Sostenla fuerte o no podré inyectarla— escuchaba en la actualidad a Carlisle.

Sentí una ligera punzada en el brazo izquierdo y entonces el sueño me venció.

_Con nueva ropa, un tinte diferente, un corte distinto y lentes de contacto de color verde fue como me presente al nuevo curso en el colegio. En todas las vacaciones había practicado mi postura siempre firme y la forma de hablar con los muchachos, pero al cabo de una semana de clases conocí al muchacho que tiró todo abajo._

_—Ya viste como te mira ese niño— me dijo Jane interrumpiendo mi calentamiento._

_La gimnasia siempre había sido mi pasión y ahora con nueva vida era perfecta para mí. Porque la mayoría de las personas que me rodeaba en el deporte era superficial hasta las uñas._

_—No, seguramente es un estúpido más— voltee a ver a todos los hombres de las gradas que nos veían con la baba escurriendo._

_—No, bruta— me movió bruscamente la cabeza hacia el lado de los pocos hombres que practicaban—, me refiero a ese bombón._

_Cuando mis ojos chocaron con los negros de él todo cambio. Algo me decía que era malo, que no debía acercarme a él, pero había algo más fuerte que me gritaba ir hacia donde él se encontraba._  
_¿Y es que cómo Diablo puede empujarte a los brazos de alguien que parce un ángel cuando sonríe?_

_— ¿Te ayudo con tu estiramiento?— interrumpió mis pensamientos el joven de la camisa de los Bull's_

_—Cla...ro._

_Sus manos en mi espalda me acariciaban cada que intentaba bajarme más al suelo para así lograruna postura perfecta, sus ojos desprendían pasión y profundidad cada que chocaban con los míos. Su tacto hacía sentir calor por todos lados, juntos emanábamos pasión y locura, al cabo de unos minutos habíamos terminado._

_—Félix— me dijo sonriente mientras me estiraba la mano._

_—Bella— logre decir sin aliento al tomar su mano._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que ni en mis más alucinados sueños me lo había planteado. Él se acercó a mi lentamente dejándome un beso en los labios, un beso que tuvo respuesta casi inmediata de mi parte, no sabía que me pasaba pero mi cuerpo había cobrado vida propia._

_— Oye…no— dije apartándome de él cuando caí en cuenta que no estaba del todo bien besarme con un desconocido, bueno ya sabía su nombre. Pero aun así no estaba bien._

_—Lo lamento soy un estúpido, pero es que eres un ángel.— suspiro mientras ponía una mano en mi mejilla—¿por qué no?_

_—Porque no somos nada— los nervios me traicionaron, porque lo que en realidad quería decir era "no nos conocemos"_

_— ¿Y quieres que tengamos algo?— me susurro casi en la boca._

_De inicio fruncí el ceño, eso me había sonado a una propuesta indecorosa. Como si se tratara de un ofrecimiento de amantes de un rato._

_—Perdón— debió haber notado mi gesto ya que rectifico— ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_— Sí._

El sueño comenzó a ser más liviano, todo se iba convirtiendo en panorama más claro y poco a poco podía sentir el dominio de mi cuerpo. Pensé en liberarme de lo que sentía en la mano izquierda, pero pronto comprobé que ese tacto provocaba calidad y tranquilidad a mi cuerpo. Lo apreté aún más y me aferre a esa calidad como si con eso se fuera el desconcierto, el dolor y sobre todo el hueco que sentía dentro del pecho.

Abrí despacio los parpados, lo primero que vi fue a Esme con los ojos hinchados y tomándome de la mano.

—Hija que bueno que has despertado— dijo casi en un sollozo—, me asuste tanto por ti y por mi pequeño chicharito.

Me paso la mano por el vientre y en vez de sentir las habituales punzadas, me sentí a salvo. Protegida y querida, sentía que un amor sincero era lo que Esme me ofrecía.

— ¿Qué fue lo me sucedió? — Pregunte sentándome en la cama sin soltarle la mano.

—Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero Carliste y Edward piensan que tuviste un recuerdo que te provoco tal dolor— dijo dando masajes con su pulgar en mi mano—. Ahora están hablando del tema en el despacho.

— No fue uno Esme, — mire por la ventana donde el sol comenzaba a salir— la verdad es que fueron varios.

Esme se levantó disculpándose, lo más probable era que fuera directamente con los hombres doctores de la casa a decirles que pasaba. Aún me quedaban secuelas del dolor de cabeza, pero era algo que se podía soportar y si no les prestaba atención desaparecían.

Pero eso no era lo que me tenía angustiada, lo que en realidad me descontrolaba eran esos ojos negros. Que a pesar de que en mis recuerdos se sentían tan cálidos y pasionales, me provocaban inmenso temor. Y después estaba Edward, estaba segura que habíamos tenido algo y aunque fuera pequeño, casi insignificante, me dolía el hecho que a él no le hubiese importado nada para quedarse.

**Edward PoV.**

—No entiendo porque aquí en la casa recuerda más que en el hospital— dijo Carlisle pensativo.

—Papá no creo que esos dolores sean normales, la he visto recordar y nunca había reaccionado cómo lo hiso el día de hoy. Algo me dice que las cosas con Bella, están peor de lo que hubiéramos imaginado.

—Seguramente tuvo un recuerdo muy doloroso, o uno muy querido. Uno que había estado luchando por tener, viste como repetía el nombre de Félix.

Como podía llegar a olvidarlo, una vez que mi padre la había dormido ella comenzó a murmurar "Félix" una y otra vez. Mis padres no se sorprendieron en absoluto pensando que estaba recordando al susodicho, pero a mi algo no me cuadraba y es que ella no lo decía con paz o como si estuviese hablando de alguien querido, más bien lo decía con temor.

— ¿Y sabes quién es?

— Félix Vulturi— miró tristemente por la ventana— Todo el mundo asegura que es novio de Bella o al menos que lo fue desde hace casi 3 años. Ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él, pero el no tanto. Verás Edward, los amigos de él dicen que eran la pareja perfecta y siempre estaban juntos, nos dijeron que ella lo había terminado por que el muchacho tenía propuestas para irse a vivir a Italia y él no quería dejarla. Así que ella, tomo la samaritana decisión de terminarlo con alguna mentira para que Vulturi pudiera lograr una mejor vida con su tio en Volterra.

— ¿Pero por qué dices que él no tanto?— le pregunté.

— ¿Tú crees que no iba a buscar al padre del hijo Bella?—preguntó retóricamente— hace dos semanas di con él, efectivamente ahora se encuentra en Italia, vive con muchas comodidades. Se la pasa de fiesta, con muchas chicas. Eso me pareció extraño, era lo contrario a lo que me describían así que el fin de semana mi investigador fue a Phoenix y hablo con media escuela. Él siempre la humillo, la engaño y se enteró que Bella lo término porque lo encontró en la cama con su mejor amiga.

— Lo voy a matar—dije entre dientes, no me di cuenta en que momento mis puños se habían cerrado encajándome las uñas en la palmas de las manos—, es un hijo de puta.

—Edward— escuche la voz de mi madre entrando por la puerta—, ese vocabulario jovencito.

—Le conté sobre Félix, corazón — mi padre la tomó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en su cabello color caramelo.

—Bueno, si es un cabrón— los tres reímos ya que ella no solía decir groserías de ningún tipo—, Bella esta despierta, me dijo que recordó varias cosas.

Mi madre se volteó a abrazar a mi padre y comenzó a llorar, los padres de Bella habían sido muy especiales para mis padres.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?— le susurro mi padre en el odio— Ella va a estar bien, es normal que pase por todo esto.

—No es eso, Carlisle— se apartó de él para secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa—. Me dejo tocarla, no se apartó ni cuando le acaricié el vientre. Al contrario, me estrecho aún más la mano cuando despertó.

Mi padre le beso las mejillas tiernamente, siempre había admirado su relación. Su manera tan especial de amarse, de enfrentar al mundo juntos, de salir adelante y educar a una familia ellos solos.

—Te dije que sólo hacía falta tiempo. — Le dijo mi padre para después dirigirse a mí— Edward, llévale un sándwich a Bella. El bebé debe estar hambriento.

Salí del estudio para poder prepararle un desayuno sano.

Después de haber preparado un sándwich de pavo, un plato de fruta con yoghurt y un jugo natural de naranja con betabel me dirigí al cuarto de nuestros pequeños consentidos.

Por mi cabeza no dejaba de resonar el nombre que Bella aún inconsciente no para de repetir, sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y una marea ligera de protección luchar por salir.  
Aún no sabía si ella lo había recordado, pero sólo de pensar que así fuera me daba coraje porque era de esperarse que ahora ella fuera detrás de él como un cachorrito y el cabronazo al verla tan indefensa se aprovecharía de aquella situación.

Toque la puerta levemente con los nudillos.

—Adelante— dijo en un susurro ausente.

Al entrar en la habitación me sentí más incómodo que cuando la arrolle en la carretera, algo en ella había cambiado. Su postura volvía a ser a la defensiva, algo me decía que no debía tocarla y no porque ella no soportara mi tacto si no porque ella no lo deseaba.

— Te he traído el desayuno— le puse la bandeja en la cómoda que estaba a los pies de la cama—, sé que el betabel no te gusta pero debes tomarte todo. Perdiste muchas energías y el bebé las necesita.

— Mi bebé— su mano voló lentamente a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con amor—, haré todo por él.

Por un momento pude ver en sus ojos la chispa de la que tanto hablan las personas, esa chispa que debe estar en todas las embarazadas.

— ¿Quién es Félix ?— dije sin pensarlo, las palabras habían cobrado vida mágicamente y yo trate de solucionar el embrollo en el que me había metido— repetiste su nombre mientras dormías.

—Es el padre de mi bebé—una leve sonrisa se le hiso notar—, un buen hombre sin duda alguna. Recordé muchas cosas acerca de él.

—Quieres ir a buscarlo— afirme con pánico en la voz.

— Una vez que nazca mi hijo iré.  
Un escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo, él no se merecía a Bella, ni al pequeño bebé. Él no era buen hombre y mis entrañas luchaban por gritarlo, pero no podía ya que Bella no debía alarmarse. En un gesto infantil me di la vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué paso con la chica con la que te fuiste a la universidad?— escuche casi a gritos que Bella me hablaba— ¿Te dejo como tú lo hiciste conmigo?

Sus palabras me helaron, no era posible que hubiera recuperado tantos recuerdos en sólo una noche y menos esos. Gire en mis talones.

— Yo nunca te deje— suspire caminando lentamente hacia su cama—, tu huiste al día siguiente de mi graduación. Nunca me dijiste adiós y entonces fue que me fui con Tanya a Oxford.

— ¿Así que esa rubia también es la de tus sueños?— tome su mano para envolverla sobre la mía.

— No me sorprende haber murmurado su nombre dormido.

Lo que en realidad me sorprendía era la pequeña escena de celos que estaba montando Bella, aunque a ciencia cierta aún no sabía si se refería celos de amistad o celos de algo más. Pensar en eso me hacía reír, tal vez sus recuerdos volvieran pero los sentimientos de hace 3 años no podían volver mágicamente sin mencionar que estaba ese otro hombre malo.

— Estás enamorado de ella, no creo que le parezca que duermas en la cama de otra mujer por muy embarazada que esta esté.

—Nunca estuve enamorado de ella, yo solo me he enamorado una vez de una pequeña nerd— dije ignorando parte de su alegación.

— ¿Y entonces por qué hablar de ella dormido?

— Ella murió hace unos meses, Bella.

—Oh Dios, lo siento tanto Edward— sollozó, al parecer sus hormonas la estaban atacando de nuevo—. Que cruel he sido contigo.

— Arrímate para allá, déjame sentar que te voy a contar una historia que jamás he contado.

Me hiso caso y la abrace por la espalda colocando el brazo alrededor de su cintura de un modo que mi mano tocaba perfectamente el hermoso ser que se estaba formando dentro de su frágil cuerpo. Tome un fuerte suspiro y me aventure a contarle la memoria que había oscurecido mi vida.

**Ya ni me digan….sé que querrán matarme, pero bueno no he tenido tiempo para editar. Lo tenía listo pero no editado **** . Espero me comenten un poquito, creo que lo merezco **** ok , sé que no, pero no sean tan malas.**


	7. Bebé Cullen

**Hola corazones, trate de hacer esto lo más rápido posible pero el trabajo y demás cosas me lo complicaron. Espero les guste y comenten mucho. **

**Gracias especiales a Yohannita515 que ha seguido la historia de cerca. **

**Y en especial gracias a mi Beta y hermanita mayor… Suiza-love.**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porque aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas? **

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me perteneces. Pero un día cuando sea rica tendré a Robert Pattinson en mi cama y lo demás dejará de tener importancia ****. **

**Bebé Cullen**

_Una vez más volví a cerrar fuerte los ojos tratando de salir de esta pesadilla que me embargaba día a día. Aunque cada vez iba asimilando más la idea de que el hombre que creí mi todo alguna vez, sólo fuese un tenaz y cruel monstruo en busca de mi tortura para después darle fin a mi vida._

_— Cariño, ya estoy de vuelta— escuché la voz de mi verdugo alzarse por los aires mientras entraba a la habitación— ¡No vas a creer el buen polvo que he tenido con Vicky! Cuando el bebé nazca le diré que te enseñe unas cuantas cosas que me ponen contento._

_Volví a cerrar los ojos en un vano intento de alejar los feos recuerdos de las relaciones que me había obligado a tener no sólo con ella sino también con Jane. Un torrente de lágrimas inundó mi rostro cuando su mano comenzó a levantar mi blusa para así llegar hasta mis pechos y retorcerlos dolorosamente. Y una vez más, él abusó de mí.|_

Me dirigí nervioso a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Bella. Había pasado cerca de dos meses desde la última vez que había tenido una crisis. Ahora cuando recordaba sólo se quedaba viendo a la nada, tan perdida como la primera vez que entró a la casa. Volvía en sí cuando comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, nada que no pudiera aliviar un poco de Tylenol y una de las hamburguesas que le preparaba, que al parecer se volvieron su adicción.

Me sorprendía los logros que había tenido en este tiempo, ya estaba más familiarizada con todos nosotros, se llevaba estupendamente con Rosalie y Alice. Rose me sorprendió mucho cuando al llegar tomó las riendas del cuidado de Bella, se quejaba de su manía por comer comida chatarra y el hecho de que se bañara sola. Bella lo apreciaba pero podía asegurar que, aunque no lo admitiera, a veces la fastidiaba.

Tiempo después me enteré del porqué de la preocupación de Rose sobre Bella. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, había sido violada por su ex novio, que ahora se encontraba en la cárcel, y había quedado embarazada pero después perdió al bebé por problemas de compatibilidad de sangre. Por lo que me habían dicho, y yo había escuchado, mi hermano y ella llevaban más de un año intentando hacer más grande la familia pero al parecer seguía sin dar frutos, incluso Emmett se había hecho estudios de esterilidad.  
Toqué la puerta con mis manos sudando, me encontraba tan nervioso que parecía un chorro de agua. Hoy a Bella le harían el ultrasonido donde se sabría el sexo del bebé y las mujeres me habían tomado de chofer. Mi madre, Alice y Rose ya se encontraban en el auto dispuestas a ir a ver a su pequeño sobrino- nieto, sólo faltaba Bella que estaba tardando en bajar.

—Voy en un momento— me contestó agitada—, sólo me pongo mis… ¡Demonios!

Entré apresuradamente pensando que algo malo le hubiese sucedido pero me encontré con una escena muy graciosa. Se trataba de una pequeña mujer con un enorme bulto en la barriga, recostada en la cama estirando los brazos en un vano intento de colocarse las zapatillas que tanto habíamos insistido en que usará.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron nos quedamos estáticos hasta que la risa terminó por vencerme y lancé la carcajada más sincera y ruidosa de los tiempos.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— me gritó cuando me lanzó una zapatilla por mi cabeza— ¡Dejá de reirte de mí y ayúdame a ponerme estas benditas zapatillas!

—No es que me ria de ti— dije tratando de controlar mis carcajadas—, pero te ves tan tierna.

Dio un bufido sonoro.

— Este bebé es muy travieso, apenas nos deja dormir en la noche y ahora no quiere que me ponga zapatos, cada vez que intento ponérmelos, me patea el estómago.

Me acerqué lentamente para tocar su abultada barriga, era tan grande que llegamos a pensar la existencia de dos pequeños allí adentro, pero eso se descartó enseguida ya que sólo se escuchaba un hermoso y frenético latido.

— No me molesta desvelarme en las noches, de hecho me encanta sentir sus movimientos— al instante el pequeño se movió, Bella suspiró—Y en cuanto a lo de los zapatos, siempre estoy para ayudarte y al bebé Cullen también.

El ceño de Bella se frunció, y después de que terminé de ponerle las zapatillas, se levantó cuidadosamente.

— Esa idea aún no me convence del todo— dijo entre pausas, el bebé le apretaba mucho las costillas y la mayor parte del tiempo le costaba respirar— ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas novia? ¿Qué pasará cuando la gente del pueblo se enteré que mentimos?

El asunto de Isabella Swan lo mantuvimos muy oculto, ya había pasado demasiado desde su secuestro así como los cuerpos de sus padres habían desaparecido los secuestradores también. Una noche Bella nos platicó que había tenido un recuerdo muy corto, de un hombre del cual aún no podía recordar su rostro, la perseguía por el bosque hasta atraparla y lanzarla a mi coche.  
Lo único que encontramos en el lugar donde la arrollé fue una cabaña recientemente abandonada, limpia hasta las tuberías pero sin un sólo mueble, fue como si la hubieran desmantelado y desinfectado completamente. Deducimos que ellos creían que ella había muerto y optamos que era lo mejor para la situación.

Alice le consiguió un producto de belleza que no le hiciera daño al bebé y le extrajo el tinte rubio que tenía, su color natural era mucho más bello, un chocolate tan profundo como sus ojos. Y mi madre se encargó de correr un rumor que encajaba perfecto con mi llegada y con su aparición. La historia me convertía en el padre del bebé y a Bella en una Cullen, de esa manera su apellido estaba oculto y los dos estaban a salvo hasta que estuvieran en condiciones de viajar e irnos de este pueblo que sólo les había traído sufrimiento.

— Bueno, si eso llegara a suceder la persona que esté a mi lado debe entender que este pequeño es mi hijo y en cuanto a la gente del pueblo, ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí para ese entonces.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida y salió de la habitación rumbo al coche donde las mujeres nos esperaban.

Una vez que llegamos mi padre ya nos esperaba para llevarnos con la ginecóloga Miller.

— Hermanito, acércate más a tu esposa— me susurró Alice mientras me daba un codazo— Recuerda que es su primer embarazo y te necesita.

Para no levantar sospechas me acerqué a Bella y la tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos. Nuestro toque fue tan sincero, encajábamos perfectamente en todos los sentidos. Por un momento me pregunté si encajaríamos igual de perfecto al hacer el amor, pero sólo duró un instante aunque mis mejillas tardaron en procesar el momento porque se tornaron de un color frutilla.

Bella PoV

Una vez que llegamos al consultorio de la doctora Miller, su recepcionista nos atendió muy sonriente.  
— Hola, mi nombre es Jessica—dijo viendo a Edward directamente —. Yo tomaré los datos de su hermana y su sobrinito.

— Mi esposa ya tiene cita— le contestó Edward tomándome por la cintura, de inmediato me sentí como un pavo real abriendo sus plumas. Podía escuchar las risas de las chicas a mis espaldas— Y hemos venido a la consulta con la doctora Miller.

La cara de Jessica se enrojeció tanto que por un momento me imaginé una explosión de las pocas neuronas que seguramente tenía, no tuve tanta suerte. Corrió detrás del mostrador y escuché su voz una vez más.

— Lo lamento señores Cullen, suelo ser muy imprudente— salió de su cúbico con lo que parecia una agenda en la mano—. La doctora los estaba esperando.

Sentí pena por la chica, cualquiera podía ver lo apuesto que era Edward, lo marcado que tenía los músculos y lo finas que eran sus facciones. Incluso yo podría tener un ataque como el de ella.

— Perdonen— dijo la chica cuando vio a las muchachas —, pero sólo pueden pasar los señores Cullen.

Pensé que las chicas se iban a desilusionar, pero intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y al mismo tiempo asintieron. Mis manos temblaban levemente por lo que Edward le dio un suave apretón a nuestro agarre haciendome saber que no tenía ninguna intención de alejarme de su toque.

—Chicos, pasen— dijo la Doctora Miller una vez que abrió la puerta— Los estaba esperando ¿Están emocionados?

— ¿Me creería si le digo que estoy más nerviosa que emocionada?

La doctora me apartó de Edward y me llevó a una mesa de exploración. Me puse rígida, no pensaba que me fuera a hacer el tacto con Edward aquí.

—Relájate hija— habló con ternura— Sólo veremos el sexo del bebé y no tiene que ser un ultrasonido transvaginal.

Suspiré de alivio y me dejé llevar cuando vi que a un lado de la mesa había varios aparatos y arriba en la pared estaban colocadas dos grandes pantallas.

—Edward, ayúdale a tu esposa a subir y descubrele su vientre— le indicó la madura doctora mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

Edward obedeció y con sumo cuidado me subió a la camilla blanca. Cuando creí que hasta ahí había llegado su buena voluntad, subió cuidadosamente mi blusón y bajó lentamente mis pantalones de embarazada rosando sus dedos con la parte baja de mi vientre provocando un leve tirón en mi zona baja. Me puse colorada ante la acción y maldije mis hormonas.

— ¿Y entonces Bella?— escuché la voz de la doctora sacándome de mi trance.

— ¿Perdón?

— Te estaba preguntando que cómo te has sentido en este mes.

Se acercó con unos guantes en las manos y una botellita de gel transparente. Prendió los computadores y de inmediato las pantallas cobraron vida, todo se veía tan oscuro.

—Bien, tengo náuseas pero rara vez vomito— confesé— Aunque ahora siento con más potencia los movimientos de mi bebé.

—Ok, bien ahora vas a sentir un poco de frío, corazón— Me colocó el gel y lo esparció con la máquina, ahora en las pantallas todo se veía en color blanco y negro. Retiró la máquina tan rápido que no alcance a ver nada en concreto—. Edward, sé que eres principiante, pero debes recordar que Bella te necesita a su lado.

—yo…si... — el pobre no sabía que decir—... es que... Estoy nervioso.

Se sentó en una silla justo al lado mío y me apretó la mano.

— Pensé que vendría Esme y las chicas— la doctora Miller era una gran amiga de los Cullen y llevaba la historia de cerca.

— La secretaria dijo que sólo Bella y yo.

— Lo lamento mucho— dijo en voz baja—, Jessica es nueva y bueno, es mi sobrina.

Ahora entendía la seguridad que aparentaba al principio.

— No importa— me apresuré a decir antes que cualquiera de los dos hablara— En otra ocasión nos acompañaran. Ahora me gustaría compartir este momento sólo con Edward.

¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? El color volvió a subir a mis mejillas y ahora me sentía como una estúpida, aunque claro podía alegar que me estaba tomado mi papel enserio para que nadie sospechara nada.

—Bueno eso es comprensible— dijo colocando la máquina sobre mi abultado vientre— Este momento es sólo de ustedes.

Comenzó con la exploración, era evidente que tenía demasiada experiencia ya que pasaba rápidamente el instrumento y nosotros no podíamos distinguir nada. Y entonces comenzó a hablar:

—Esto que ven por aquí — en la pantalla apareció una especie de teclas de piano algo separadas y minúsculas— es su columna, afortunadamente se encuentra en la posición correcta. Está muy de moda la columna bífida, pero al parecer te estas cuidando muy bien—tomó un respiro y volvió a mover lentamente el aparato.  
Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, sentía como si cada bello de mi piel estuviera erizado y el gran apretón con sudor de la mano de Edward no ayudaba mucho. Quería llorar y gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Estoy viendo a mi bebé!"

— ¡Oh miren!— exclamó la doctora al llegar a una parte en la que se distinguían pequeños rasgos de un rostro—Está dormido, ésa es su cara— Amplió la imagen y no pude evitar emocionarme.

— Tiene tu nariz, amor— susurró Edward concentrado en la imagen. Nunca en mi recordada vida había deseado tanto algo como el hecho de que nuestra farsa fuera cierta.

—Bueno, puede que nazca con tu alocado tono de cabello Edward— río la doctora mientras tomaba las medidas del cráneo de mi hijo.

—Lo que en verdad me encantaría sería que se parezca completamente a Bella— suspiró dándome un beso en la frente, todo esto era demasiado para mí. Deseaba tanto que Edward estuviera para nosotros que el hecho de que no se cumpliera y sólo se estuviera fingiendo, me lastimaba.

— Las medidas del cráneo son perfectas— dijo sonriendo la doctora— Aunque está algo gordito y grande todo está correcto, no se diagnostica ningún síndrome.

— Gracias a dios —suspiré aliviada.

— Ahora chicos veremos de qué sexo es su bebé— nos miró cómplice la doctora— ¿ Algún género en particular que prefieran?

— Niño— dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que yo decía "niña", ambos reímos por lo contrariado del asunto.

La doctora meneó la cabeza sonriendo mientras movía lentamente el instrumento que me permitía ver a mi pequeño chicharito. Fue dándose paso por uno de sus piecitos hasta ir subiendo por la diminuta pierna y al fin llegar a lo que parecía un espacio en blanco. Sentí la mano de Edward darme un apretón.

— Al parecer será una niña — río la doctora.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, Edward me sostenía la mano y me daba besos a montones por la cabeza. Al voltear a verlo pude ver sus ojos cristalinos, era evidente que trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. Y no fue algo que me sorprendiera ya que ver un ser tan milagroso como mi bebé podría causar ese tipo de reacciones.  
— Va a ser tan hermosa como tú, Bella— dijo lo último casi al mismo tiempo que colocaba un beso en la comisura de mis labios.  
Los colores se me subieron al rostro y las hormonas comenzaron a alocarse como siempre lo hacían ante su tacto, muchas noches había recordado los primeros besos que me había dado en la infancia. Pero ni en mi más remota imaginación hubiera predecido que me besara en la actualidad y menos que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera tan positiva. Los últimos seis meses de mi vida no habían sido tan placenteros como para reponerme tan rápido.

Edward se separó lentamente con la cara enrojecida, yo me obligué a ver hacia otro lado. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no podía demostrarle lo mucho que su beso había causado en mí. Aun no debería estar lista para esto, era muy pronto. Estaba embarazada de otro hombre, había sido violada demasiadas veces y había presenciado la muerte de mis padres.

—Ya puedes limpiarte el vientre, mami. — Habló la doctora mientras se levantaba para irse a su escritorio—Pueden venir por el video la próxima semana, hemos tenido problemas con la administración del lugar.

Sonreí al pensar que el verdadero problema ahí era la secretaria. Me bajé lentamente de la cama con ayuda de Edward, seguía sin atreverme a verle a los ojos.

Después de unas recomendaciones básicas y otro listado de estudios que debía hacerme salimos del lugar con mucho silencio. Mis labios no dejaban de hormiguearme, como si estuvieran ansiosos de más besos de su parte. Sentía mi corazón latiendo a todo lo que va y las manos me sudaban como si estuviera en un sauna.

Al salir la secretaria no se encontraba en su sitio y las chicas estaban ansiosas en la salita de espera. Sonreí al escuchar a Rosalie hablando de adopción, era increíble el valor para salir adelante que tenía. Me hacía sentir un poco cobarde respecto a mi reacción.

_Se escuchó un toque en la puerta y mi cuerpo instantáneamente se hiso un ovillo. Después de haber tenido pesadillas toda la noche me encontraba más alterada de lo normal y es que Edward había tenido que salir al hospital dejándome sin ganas de ver a nadie. Podía recordar sus manos sobre mi piel y mis gritos exigiendo piedad._

—_Adelante—grité tratando de limpiarme los residuos de mi llanto._

_Rosalie entro sin decir una sola palabra y se acomodó a los pies de la cama viendo fijamente hacia el techo._

—_Sé que no confías en mí—susurró tristemente— De hecho sé que no confías en nadie._

_Quise desmentirla, decirle que confiaba en ellos y que los quería, pero la verdad era otra. Tal vez mis pensamientos confiaran en ellos, pero mis sentimientos no me dejaban. Aun repudiaba su cercanía, las pocas veces que me llegaban a tocar sólo toleraba unos instantes porque después comenzaba la incomodidad._

—_Y la verdad es que no te voy a pedir que lo hagas, no tienes que hacerlo. En realidad no podrás hacerlo por algún tiempo— se levantó de la cama y se detuvo hasta que llegó al ventanal— Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo mejor que todos. Y es que mi pasado no es tan lindo cómo debería ser, mi vida tampoco ha sido un cuento de hadas Bella, hay veces que te envidio demasiado. Aunque no te des cuenta tienes todo lo que yo quiero._

—_Rose, yo no…—traté de hablar pero me interrumpió._

—_Te pido que me escuches, no hables hasta que termine._

"_Nací en Georgia, mis padres vivían en un pueblo parecido a este. Muy pequeño y lleno de chismes, aunque no era tan acogedor. Cuando cumplí 18 hubo una gran fiesta, se invitó a los socios de mis padres y a sus respectivas familias. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Royce King, el hijo del principal socio financiero de mi padre y el flechazo que sentí hacia él fue inmediato._

_Trabajaba para su padre así que era un hombre formal a más no poder, siempre de traje y perfumado. Con el tiempo mantuvimos una relación y cuando cumplimos tres años de noviazgo me propuso matrimonio, cómo te imaginarás nuestras familias estaban que emanaban alegría. Pero la verdad es que no se imaginaban que estaba embarazada y que por ello nos íbamos a casar, así que nos fuimos a vivir a un departamento que mi padre me había obsequiado._

_Una noche él no llego a dormir, me asusté demasiado porque Royce no era así. Me armé de valor para salir a buscarlo a la oficina por la madrugada. Diez minutos antes de llegar a Holling King, lo encontré tomando con otros hombres y algunas prostitutas. Cómo entenderás mi enojo fue muy grande y más al ver los besos que le daba a una de las mujerzuelas, me bajé dispuesta a reclamarle. Pero cuando llegué comenzó a alardear de tener una mujer hermosa bajo sus órdenes entonces quiso besarme y tocarme frente a sus amigos. Lógicamente me negué y fue cuando comenzamos a forcejear, recuerdo perfectamente cómo me abofeteó antes de arrastrarme al callejón más cercano y por supuesto que hubo quien lo siguió, dos de sus amigos venían detrás nuestro. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que paso después, se aprovecharon de mí y perdí a mi hijo._

—_Rosalie, no es necesario esto—me sentía fatal por ella._

—_No, Bella—sollozó—. Sí que lo es, todo el mundo sabe que Royce abuso de mí y que perdí a mi hijo por problemas sanguíneos. Pero es una mentira, te envidio porque tú no recuerdas cómo te violaron, porque tu hijo a pesar de eso sigue con vida, es por eso que digo que tienes todo lo que quiero. El olvido y un ser viviendo en tu vientre._

_Después llegó Emmett, lo conocí en la universidad. Él fue el que me encontró muriendo en aquel callejón, ya alucinaba y llegué a pensar que se trataba de un ángel. Recuerdo que ese día comenzó la primera nevada, él paso por ahí con un gran abrigo y al verme ahí se lo quito quedando sólo en camisa, me arropó y me llevó a urgencias. Siempre se mantuvo a mi lado y me supo esperar, no sabes lo mucho que le debo. _

_Sé que ahora no quieres estar con nadie, que te han arrebatado mucho, pero aun tienes a tu pequeño a tu lado. Dentro de ti hay un bebé que te necesita al 100% y nosotros tenemos la fiel intención de ayudarte a superar esto, ayudarlos a los dos a salir adelante y ser felices, pero no lo podremos hacer si no nos dejas. Por favor Bella, déjanos ser parte de tu vida. _

_Rose se acercó lentamente a mí y me abrazó, al principio mi cuerpo quería repelerla, sentía punzadas de dolor y ansiedad conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero ella tenía razón, no podía seguir actuando de esta manera así que contuve todos mis impulsos y traté de apreciar el toque que ella me brindaba. Al cabo de unos minutos me soltó y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la habitación. _

_Sin duda alguna ella era la mujer más fuerte que había pisado la tierra, no podía ni imaginar el infierno por el que tuvo que pasar al ser violada por el padre de su hijo y sus amigos. _

Una vez fuera les platicamos a las chicas lo que la doctora nos había dicho por lo que añ saber las nuevas buenad se pusieron muy alegres y comenzaron a hablar sobre vestidos, muñecas, pasarelas y todo tipo de tratamientos para la pequeña bebé que venía en camino. Hablaron tanto del tema que comencé a tener compasión de mi nenita, iba a pasar por todas las cosas que hasta el momento a mí me desagradaban.

Al salir del hospital fuimos rumbo al centro comercial, las chicas tenían planeado un día lleno de compras y golosinas. La primera idea no me agradaba mucho, pero fue la segunda la que me convenció de ir con ellas.

—Estoy segura que a mi sobrina le va encantar este lindo vestido—casi gritó Alice mientras se lo entregaba a la dependienta— Será la niña más guapa y coqueta de todo Forks.

No podía negar que el vestido que Alice le había escogido a mi pequeña era hermoso, la parte superior era completamente azul y de mangas largas mientras que la parte inferior era de un hermoso encaje blanco con puntos azules, ambas partes se unían con un gran moño rojo.

—Me agrada que sea guapa— le comentó Edward— Pero detesto que sea coqueta. Nuestra pequeña será seria como su abuela.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Edward — se apresuró Alice a decir— como su abuela. En los tiempos actuales las mujeres somos más liberales.

Esme le dio un inocente golpe a Alice en la cabeza: —No soy tan vieja, señorita.

Después de recorrer casi todo el centro comercial y haber comido una deliciosa hamburguesa, los malestares típicos del embarazo me acecharon y la pequeña se apresuró a moverse desesperadamente dentro de mí cómo si yo fuese su saco de box personal.

—Chicas, no vayan a creer que esto no me agrada, pero la verdad es que no me siento del todo bien— Me levanté de la mesa para limpiarme la frente ¿En qué momento había empezado a sudar?— Quiero recostarme.

—Si quieren yo la llevo— se levantó apresuradamente Edward para tomar mi brazo, de nuevo provocó electricidad en ese punto— De esa manera termino el trabajo sobre las aplicaciones clínicas y ustedes pueden esperar a Jasper y a Carlisle para ir por la cuna de la nena.

Tanto Esme, Rose y Alice nos miraron con ojos sospechosos aunque la verdad era algo esperado. Todo el día, después de salir de la clínica, nos habíamos estado evitando y actuando distantes o al menos era yo la que actuaba de esa manera. Sabía que Edward quería hablar conmigo y necesitaba que ellas me salvaran aunque era claro que eso no iba a suceder.

—Me parece perfecto—soltó de repente Alice sin dejar que alguien más opinase primero— Tenemos que ir por varias cosas para nuestra beba.

—Yo no...—se apresuró a decir Esme.

—Tú nada, madre. —Esme saltó como si le hubieran apuntando un golpe— Váyanse chicos antes de que les agarre la noche.

Lentamente nos dimos media vuelta para ir rumbo al estacionamiento, el camino a casa fue la situación mas incómoda que tuve que pasar. No quería tener que hablar con él así que puse la primer estación de radio que encontré y subí el volumen casi al tope. Era clara mi indirecta, tanto que Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra y por supuesto que yo no puse resistencia a eso.

Una vez en el garaje de los Cullen me salí casi corriendo del auto para dirigirme a mi habitación, deseaba tomar la siesta más larga del mundo y olvidarme de una vez por todas de tantos sentimientos y problemas que desde que me había despertado en aquel hospital me venían acechando. Cuando subí las escaleras no escuché sus pasos siguiendome o que me llamará así que di la situación como entendida. Aunque al parecer me equivoqué porque una vez en mi habitación me tiré en la cama para abrazar la almohada más grande que se encontraba ahí, hundir mi cara en ella y llorar desconsolamente cuando de repente sentí su calor cerca y la cama hundirse a mi lado.

—No llores, por favor—era su voz la que hablaba, corta, queda y vacía— Actué sin pensar, sé que aún es muy reciente la tragedia que te acecho y que pretendes buscar al papá de la pequeña. Pero…lo siento.

¿Era de esto de lo que quería hablar? ¿Él creía que su beso me había hecho sentir mal? De no haber estado tristemente hormonal abría pegado la carcajada más grande de la temporada. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter marrón y por primera vez en mi abismo de olvido, lo miré directamente a los ojos.

—No, Edward—me sorprendió la firmeza con la que mi voz sonaba, ya que por dentro me encontraba muy débil— Para ser complemente sincera no lloro porque este molesta contigo, tu beso no me hiso sentir mal así que no te equivoques.

— ¿Entonces por qué actúas así conmigo?—me preguntó mientras sus manos acunaban mi rostro, ahora era él el que me veía directamente a los ojos.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, la bomba estaba por explotar y yo estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para arder. Sentía los alocados latidos de mi corazón bombardeando mi cabeza, no podía contenerlo más, no podía seguir fingiendo que éste sentimiento no existía dentro de mí.

—Porque es lo que en realidad deseo— me levanté apresuradamente para dirigirme al ventanal— Quiero una familia. Quiero que el padre de mi hija esté ahí para ella, que la vea nacer, crecer y sentirme amada.

—Podemos buscarlo—su voz fue corta y queda.

—No— un grito desesperado salió de mi garganta por si solo— Prefiero esperar a que la niña haya nacido y esté un poco más grande, esperar a que yo recuerde todo perfectamente.

—Bueno entonces déjame a mí ocupar ese lugar—sentí su brazo tocar mi hombro y automáticamente cerré mis ojos, disfrutando su tacto.

—No creo que sea la mejor idea—sentía mi corazón haciéndose aún más pequeño— Tantas mentiras podrían dañarnos.

Él me volteó delicadamente, estábamos tan cerca que lo único que nos separaba era mi abultado vientre. El pulso se me aceleró, la saliva se acumuló y mi manos comenzaron a sudar tanto que tenía que limpiarlas en los pantalones.

—Yo sé que tal vez no me vas a creer, pero enserio quisiera que esto no fuera una mentira—cerró los ojos antes de apoyar su frente contra la mía— Quiero ser el padre de esta pequeña luchadora, quiero acompañarte a las citas con el doctor, a escoger el nombre, ir al parque con ella, a comprar ropa, muebles, biberones y todo eso que ocupan los bebés. Quiero aprender a tu lado lo que es cuidar a un ser humano, quiero estar a su lado cuando la fiebre le invada en las noches, leerle cuentos, cantarle canciones para dormir. Pero también quiero estar a tu lado cuando la tengas que reprender, cuando la tengas que castigar y darle alguna lección de vida. Porque Bella sé que sueno incoherente y que estoy tan nervioso que ya no sé ni lo que digo, pero yo te quiero y también sé que suena estúpido porque fui yo él que alguna vez te dejó ir.

Pero dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Sin más palabras se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

**Si creyeron que les iba a revelar más de lo que paso se equivocaran… si lo sé soy mala. Pero un comentario suyo podría aliviar mi jaqueca y de esa manera subir el próximo capitulo ;) Las quiero. **

**Bethie-23**


	8. Mes 7—Conejos y Zanahorias

**Hermosas, de nuevo un capitulo. Quiero mencionar que está historia me tiene tan enganchada que estoy más que segura que durará más de lo que tenía planeado y que con un poco de suerte habrá secuela, puede que nos estemos acercando a la mitad de nuestra recta.**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porque aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero un día cuando sea rica tendré a Robert Pattinson en mi cama y lo demás dejará de tener importancia****.**

**Bebé Cullen**

**Mes 7 —Conejos y zanahorias.**

_Cuando se es niño tus padres te dicen "No confíes en extraños", y a pesar de que eso es completamente cierto, no te dicen que tampoco debes confiarte de las personas que parecen ser las que más conoces. Ese era mi caso, había confiado en la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado, todo eso me había remontado a un cuatro pareces, soledad, tristeza, en pocas palabras me había orillado a mi propio abismo._

—_Félix, por favor necesito salir—le rogué con las manos atadas de frente, acabamos de tener una sesión con Jane—. No me gusta estar encerrada ¿Siempre nos tendrás aquí?_

_Termino de vestirse y me dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, de esas que en el pasado me habrían hecho caer en sus pies, pero en el presente me hacían temblar de miedo._

—_Claro que sí, mi vida—aparto un mechón de cabello de mi cara—. Una vez que la estúpida policía deje de buscarte nos la arreglaremos para sacarte del país sin sospecha alguna._

_¿La policía me estaba buscando? Eso no tenía sentido, no teníamos parientes que nos buscaran, mis padres habían fallecido y a esta altura no creía que ninguno de los que decían ser mis amigos hicieran algo al respecto. Aunque tal vez había un par de personas que habían mostrado interés sincero por nuestro bienestar, sin importar dinero ya que ellos al igual que nosotros lo poseían. El señor y la señora Cullen ¿Cuál eran sus nombres? Oh, sí, Esme y Carlisle, me arrepentía haberme comportado tan grosera con ellos en nuestra última visita._

—_Aunque por lo pronto tienes que alegrarte, cariño— murmuro en mi oído, podía sentir su aliento de tabaco y alcohol mezclado—, hoy saldrás a la sala de reuniones. Mi tío Aro vendrá a ver una mercancía y quiere conocerte, tiene un extraño interés sobre la mujer que nos dará nuestro legado. Tenemos tantos planes para ti cariño, serás mi pequeña zorra narcotraficante._

Me levante sobresaltada, la frente me sudaba como a una persona que ha corrido un maratón completo y los escalofríos estaban muy presentes en cada extremidad de mi cuerpo. Trate de analizar un poco de lo que soñaba, este mes las pesadillas se iban volviendo más vividas que antes y la razón podía ser que Edward se la pasaba casi todas las noches de guardia en el hospital. Había sido un tanto bueno como malo que regresará a estudiar y que le hubiesen asignado el hospital de Forks para hacer su internado.

Él se encontraba cerca de nosotros si algún día ocurría alguna emergencia, pero por las noches me encontraba casi siempre sola y eso afectaba a mi sistema nervioso lo cual provocaba pesadillas tan vividas. Aunque con cada pesadilla nueva, mi sospecha de que fuera un auténtico recuerdo se hacía más viva que nunca y entonces era ahí cuando todo se venía abajo, porque ¿Cómo podría estar Edward con alguien tan sucia cómo yo? él tenía muchas más ofertas de mujeres que seguramente estaban dispuestas a darle todo lo que se merecía sin tantos problemas y traumas cómo los que yo traía cargando.

Tome la bata que Alice me había obsequiado y fui directamente al baño, el temblor en mis manos todavía estaba presente, me sentía como una persona adulta con algún mal de Parkinson. Está por demás decir que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos achocolatados, aunque no era lo único que se encontraba fuera de control. Mi cabello parecía un gran remolino ¿cómo el cabello de alguien se puede enredar de esa manera con tan sólo un mal sueño?, mi rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y al parecer me había mordido el labio durante el mal episodio ya que había un poco de sangre saliendo de la comisura más baja.

¡Esto no podía seguir así!

¿Cuántas noches iba a ser dependiente de la presencia de Edward para no tener pesadillas? O mejor dicho recuerdos. Al parecer yo no era la única cansada, mi pequeña también se encontraba alterada, no dejaba de moverse como un pequeño canario asustado.

—Tranquila, mi vida—Le dije en un suspiro—, eso no volverá a pasar. Los Cullen nos van a proteger, corazón.

Escuche a alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación y corrí a guardar las cosas que Edward había dejado por la noche sobre la cómoda, me cepille el cabello con los dedos y fui directamente a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraba un Alice muy sonriente, su mirada transmitía entusiasmo mezclado con un poco de picardía. No me dejo hablar y sin más se pasó directo a sentarse a mi cama que parecía cómo si un loco hubiese dormido en ella.

— ¿Porque tan agitada Bells?—miro la cama con una sonrisa cómplice— ¿Acaso estabas ocupada con mi hermano?

Los últimos días Alice vivía convencida que existía una relación entre su hermano y yo, cosa que era totalmente cierta o medio cierta. Después de nuestro primer beso, habían ocurrido muchos más aunque todos en discreción incluso de nosotros mismos ya que sólo nos dábamos ocasionales besos y caricias inocentes en la oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando todo el mundo dormía y nuestros cuerpos se encontraban tan cerca que la respiración de ambos se volvía una sola, cuando el silencio era tan denso que se podía escuchar los aullidos de los lobos que habitaban las colinas tan solas y frías que me hacían temblar de terror. Aunque eran esos momentos los que más amaba del día, a pesar de que la noche se visualizaba turbia y vacía, los brazos de Edward la hacían sentir tan cálida como un bello día en la playa de Arizona, sus labios me hacían sentir a salvo y sus caricias en mi abultado vientre amada.

—No Alice, supongo que tu hermano debe estar dormido en su habitación—Eso era una total mentira, yo sabía muy bien que él estaba en el hospital y que no llegaría hasta medio día.

—Nop—dijo comenzando a tender mi cama, me apresure a ayudarle con la labor—, está vació así que supongo que debe estar en el hospital. De hecho venía a hablar con ustedes dos sobre un tema importante.

Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de poner atención a nuestra cansada labor de hacer la cama ¿Cuándo una simple acción cotidiana se había vuelto tan cansada?

—Bueno, mañana es el bautizo del sobrino de Jasper y al ser sus padrinos tenemos que ir—comenzó a hablar rápidamente—. Los padres de Jasper quieren conocer a mis padres después de tantos años y bueno la pareja sexosa de la familia está de campamento así que no creo que vuelvan en buen tiempo. Nosotros pensamos que ahora que Edward está por salir de vacaciones de su famoso internado ustedes podrían quedarse en la casa por unos días. No es que no quiera llevarlos, pero aparte de que a Edward no le gusta viajar mucho, tú aun no puedes por nuestra pequeña y hermosa niña.

Sentía los colores rojos en toda la cara, sabía que esto no era malo, pero por alguna extraña razón me avergonzaba y aún más lo hacia la forma en la que Alice me miraba. Sabía que con ella cerca, no podríamos llevar esto escondido por más tiempo.

—Bueno, si Edward no tiene ningún problema en pasarse conmigo aburrido aquí adentro yo tampoco lo tengo— me encogí de hombros tratando de sonar normal.

—Yo no me aburriría a tu lado, Bella—escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, contuve la euforia de voltear sonriendo como tonta y decir "Llegaste temprano" así que mejor tome un respiro en la cama que ya se encontraba hecha. En verdad que me había cansado, alce un poco los pies para liberar la presión que me había causado las sandalias. Mis pies había engordado sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para que mis habituales sandalias me apretaran justo en el lugar indicado.

— ¿Hasta que al fin llegaste, Edward?—le dijo Alice, que ya se había sentado a lado mío.

Edward suspiro y se sentó del otro lado rozando su brazo junto con el mío ¿Alguien más notaba el cambio de clima? ¡Dios, sí que había calor en la habitación! ¿Y ese olor tan dulce y amargo que desprendía de pronto el ambiente?

—De hecho mi turno terminaba hasta las once—su mano toco la mía y al instante las entrelazamos, era un toque tan natural que parecía estar escrito—, pero por todo esto de las vacaciones el Doctor Roger se mostró amable y nos dejó salir unas horas antes.

— ¿Qué bueno que llegaste antes, así podré apurar a todos para irnos con tiempo?—Se paró de forma agresiva y después vio nuestras manos entrelazadas totalmente sorprendida—Yo…los dejo.

Salió corriendo rumbo al corredor y al marchase de la habitación cerró la puerta. Mire apresuradamente a Edward que ya se encontraba observándome.

—Los extrañe—beso la coronilla de mi cabeza—, las noches ya no son las mismas si no estoy con ustedes.

—Edward, me encanta lo que dices y como lo dices—dije cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando de su aliento cerca de mi cuello—, pero ¿acaso no viste cómo nos miró tu hermana?

—No me interesa— me dejo un beso en el cuello. Era la primera vez que lo hacía a plena luz del día, los nervios en mí se activaron.

— ¿No te interesa que sepa que estamos juntos?—dije entre cortadamente, el calor iba aumentando conforme sus besos lo hacían por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula y ahí mismo subir a mis ya coloradas mejillas, podía sentir varias emociones conforme su tacto se hacía presente.

— ¡Oh, cariño!, por mí ahora mismo estaríamos casándonos en las vegas—su comentario me saco de mis deseos pasionales para regresarme a un mundo mucho más tenebroso, para regresarme a mis tan acostumbradas oscuras memorias.

— _¿Las Vegas?_

_Félix tenía un par de anillos en la mano, había una pequeña chispa de picardía y diversión en sus ojos. En definitivo esta había sido la idea más alocada que pudiese tener o si quiera imaginar. ¿Quién huiría a casarse a las vegas a estas alturas de la vida? Seguramente la gente comenzaría a especular sobre un embarazo, sobre alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual que nos unía o un evento de caridad que alguno de los dos estaba decidido a cargar hasta que el otro pasara a mejor mundo._

— _¡Claro! ¿Por qué no hacerlo?— corría de un lado a otro guardando lo primero que encontraba en su maleta— Yo te amo, tú me amabas y está de sobra decir que lo haremos hasta la eternidad._

—_Bueno sabes que sí quiero casarme contigo, pero no ahora—La situación comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa— y menos de esta manera._

—_Bueno—se arrodillo frente a mí, sus ojos eran suplicantes— ¿Te casarías conmigo una vez pasado tu decimoctavo cumpleaños? _

_Faltaban cerca de un mes para que eso sucediera y estaba de sobra decir que una gran fiesta se avecinaría. No había llegado el día ni yo había respondido su pregunta cuando llegue a la conclusión que en medio de todo el alboroto saldríamos huyendo a Nevada para casarnos._

— _¿Bella, en verdad tenemos que entrar como un par de ladronas a su casa?—murmuraba Angela a mis espaldas— ¿Por qué mejor no le decimos al ama de llaves que nos habrá y no le diga nada sobre su sorpresa?_

—_Shh—la callé cuando dejo de murmurar para comenzar a hablar—, no sería igual de divertido dejarle su regalo de bodas y que su ama de llaves se enterara. Ayúdame a subir por el balcón._

_Félix se encontraba en casa de Xavier dándole las condolencias ya que su abuela acababa de fallecer, fue esa razón la que me motivo a obsequiarle el ajedrez de cristal que tanto había estado deseando. A pesar de ser de una buena familia, me había costado mucho trabajo adquirirlo, pedir favor tras favor y mover los contactos de la empresa de mi padre._

_Una vez en el palco, trate de ser lo más cuidadosa posible. No quería tener que huir con Félix en silla de ruedas, cómo siempre la puerta estaba abierta así que me escabullí con sumo cuidado dentro de la habitación._

_Mi primera reacción fue ver que la luz era tenue, la luz del televisor era lo que alumbraba la habitación. Lo único que paso por mi mente fue que él ya había llegado a casa y se había quedado dormido mirando alguno de sus programas, pero nunca me imaginé lo que estaba aconteciendo, en la cama se encontraban Félix y Dayana, la que había creído mi amiga, revolcándose como un par de sucias y asquerosas lombrices._

_Al acto el pequeño paquete que traía en las manos cayó al suelo provocando un gran ruido por la habitación, los cuerpos desnudos que los individuos que creía parte importante de mi vida se sobresaltaron para mirar directamente a donde yo estaba con las lágrimas en los ojos y nervios a reventar._

— _¿Bella?— La cara de Félix pasó a un rojo complacencia a un transparente muerto. — ¡No es lo que parece, amor!_

_Inmediatamente salió de la cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo, la situación no podía ser peor. Cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudes tomo un cojín de la cama y lo coloco justo delante de sus partes íntimas. Sabía que me encontraba en shock, no hacía más que mirarlo a él expuesto de pie a unos cuantos metros de mí, dispuesto a alcanzarme si decidía correr lejos de la habitación, y mirarla a ella que su mirada tierna y amable había cambiado a una de superioridad ¿Acaso no le habían dicho que ser la zorra de un hombre no es algo para ganarse un premio?_

_Mi mente estaba en blanco, el hombre de mi vida en la cama con una de mis mejores amigas era demasiado. Todo esta farsa era demasiado, aquí no había amor, ya no habían flores y corazones, ahora todo era infidelidad, mentiras, celos, obsesiones y posesiones. ¿Acaso quería esto? Acabada de quedar más que claro que él no me amaba, estaba claro que era cierto lo que todo el mundo me decía, que Félix era un tremendo…_

— _¡Hijo de puta!—Comenzaron a salir blasfemias de mi boca cómo si todos estos años estuvieran guardadas para este preciso momento— ¿Qué no es lo que parece? Eres un tremendo hijo de puta, todo este tiempo tú y la zorra esa me han estado viendo la cara. Te aguante muchas infidelidades Félix, pero esto es la gota que derramo el vaso. Me engañas con mi mejor amiga que es mucho menos que yo—voltee a verla levantando el dedo obsceno—No te ofendas querida,—volví a ver a Félix que estaba estático, al parecer mi seriedad se había acabado— y me dices que no es lo que parece. Ya se seguro fue un accidente, te resbalaste y justamente le encajaste la poll…_

—_Bella, te lo ruego por fa…_

—_Por favor nada imbécil— le interrumpí, en mi corta vida había estado tan molesta con alguien—. Todavía gaste todo lo que tenía ahorrado para comprarte tu estúpido ajedrez que tanto habías delirado, pues míralo—señale el paquete en el suelo, algunos trozos de cristal salían que el— quedo destrozado al igual que esto. Ahora saldré por esa puerta y ni se te ocurra tocarme o decirme algo porque te arrepentirás._

_Di media vuelta y salte por el balcón, supuse que Angela había escuchado todo ya que se encontraba esperándome en el auto, en cuanto me subí arranco rumbo a su casa sin decir una sola palabra cosa que agradecí porque pude sumirme en mi propia miseria._

Cuando volví a la realidad ya me encontraba recostada y un Edward preocupado me sostenía la mano, me costaba aceptar que ya no me encontraba ahí, que mi vida ahora era distinta y no pertenecía a las mismas personas.

—Sé porque lo deje—estaba mareada, tenía sueño—, me engaño con mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?—Edward estaba preocupado, su reacción no era del todo normal. No había sorpresa en su mirada— ¿Quién te dijo?

Le solté la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía, me levante de golpe lo cual provoco un mareo en mí, con una mano en la frente tratando de controlar mi mareo y con otra dejándole claro que no se me acercara dije:

—Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?—el coraje comenzaba a crecer — ¡Maldita sea, Edward! Tú ya sabías y no me dijiste nada. He estado confiando en ti y tú todo este jodido tiempo te has callado. ¿Sabes lo mierda que me he sentido por ocultar a mi hija de su verdadero padre? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás enterado de esto?

—No lo sé, puede ser uno o dos meses—su mirada apuntaba al suelo, su voz era casi un susurro. —No quería que fueras a buscarlo, no quería que lastimara a la bebé.

— ¿Y todo esté tiempo no me comentaste nada?—las hormonas estaban por los cielos, mi enojo se había elevado todavía más que El Monte Everest—. La bebé que viene en camino no es tu hija, es mía, yo tomó las decisiones aquí y si quiero que su padre la vea o no es mi asunto así que será mejor que te evites la molestia de andar por la vida pensando por mí.

Me di media vuelta para prácticamente correr al baño. Necesitaba una gran y placentera ducha, nunca me había sentido tan dolida cómo en estos momentos.

Edward PoV

Las duras palabras de Bella habían caído en mí como una cubetada de agua fría, cuando ella entro en el cuarto de baño me levante para sacar el regalo que le había traído a "su" bebé, era un pequeño conejo de felpa color hueso que había comprado camino a casa. Lo coloque en su cama ya hecha, junto con la caja de sus chocolates preferidos que le había comprado pensando en ella, salí de la habitación y sólo dejé mi maletín junto con mi chaqueta en mi recamara para bajar al porche.

Sabía que no podía alejarme mucho del lugar, los demás estaban por irse y si no me encontraba cerca no dejarían a Bella sola, cosa que entendía. Una vez en las escaleras del porche tome uno de los cigarrillos que traía en los vaqueros y lo encendí.

Las palabras de Bella comenzaban a hacer frutos en mí, caían una por una como una hoja en otoño. Tal vez era exactamente la forma en la que me sentía, un árbol que está siendo abandonado por sus hojas, una por una, lentamente, dolorosamente. La puerta se abrió y ni siquiera me moleste en voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

—Vamos amigo, dame uno de esas porquerías que te gusta fumar—dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

—No sabía que fumabas y menos porquería.

Tomo un cigarrillo y como un fumador experto lo encendió con tan sólo rosar la llama del encendedor que también le había tendido. La primera calada que le dio fue profunda.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí—río por lo bajo— ¿Cómo estás?

Alce la ceja.

—Bueno, tal vez pase por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. —No le respondí, tal vez era demasiado pronto que la familia se enterara de mis sentimientos—. Descuida hermano, son muy obvios ustedes dos y te garantizo que casi todos nosotros sabemos que están juntos o que al menos tienen algo parecido.

Eso sí que me sorprendió, me quede inmóvil dejando caer el cigarrillo, lo mire estupefacto.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—habíamos tomado precauciones o al menos eso era lo que había creído yo.

—Las miradas no se controlan Edward, y ustedes se aman con ellas.

—Hasta hace un rato.

—Mira, yo me he mantenido a raya con todo esto—Me quito los cigarrillos y prendió uno más—. No porque no sea de mi interés, pero creo que no es mi deber meterme porque prácticamente soy un extraño aquí. Aunque regresando al tema entiendo que Bella se sienta traicionada por ti, ella no comprende el verdadero motivo por el cual no le dijimos la verdad. El maldito era un cabrón y claro que no quieres que ella sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, ninguno de nosotros lo queremos. Pero además de que tiene las hormonas un poco alteradas, ella ha tenido que pasar por un infierno para salir adelante hasta que llegaste tú, claro y la rescataste de él, te ve como su ángel guardián que la traicionó. No entiendo tus sentimientos por ella, apenas y se volvieron a hablar de nuevo y bueno ella sin recuerdos. Pero de Alice he aprendido que el amor no se entiende, simplemente se siente y se lucha por el.

Se levantó dándome un firme apretón en el hombro y se introdujo dentro de la casa.

¿Cuántas personas se habían dado cuenta lo loco que la mujer me traía? Y es que cómo en el pasado ella era diferente a todo lo que había conocido, tan dulce, tan pura, tan inocente pero a la misma vez tan fuerte, tan decidida. Sabía que Jasper tenía razón, que Bella estaba molesta y que pronto se le iba a pasar, pero sus palabras me dolían.

_"La bebé que viene en camino no es tu hija, es mía"_

_"No es tu hija"_

_"No es tu hija"_

¡Carajo! Eso era totalmente cierto, la niña no era mía. Todo esto era un plan para mantenerlas a salvo, yo no había enamorado a Bella, yo no había pasado tres años a su lado, no había tenido su primera vez conmigo ¡Maldita sea! Ella no había hecho el amor conmigo.

¿Pero por qué me dolía tanto el hecho de que eso no hubiera sucedido? ¿Cómo podía sacar esta compresión del pecho cada que pensaba en el asunto? ¿Cómo podía sacarme de la cabeza bellas imágenes de una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello chocolate en mis brazos?

El frío comenzaba a calarme, tal vez había sido mala idea salir sin alguna chaqueta. Entre a la casa y subí lentamente los escalones, sentía pesados los pies y el frío no ayudaba mucho, mis músculos se encontraban entumidos. Pensé en ir a su habitación, pedirle una disculpa. Pero recordé que a veces es mejor darle cierto tiempo y espacio a las personas cuando se molestan, con pesadez y la mirada en el suelo abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación.

Casi de inmediato una maraña de cabello chocolate y abultado vientre se lanzó a mis brazos.

— ¡Dios mío!— se retiró inmediatamente de mis brazos— ¿Dónde estabas? Estás helado.

Su voz detonaba preocupación, quería atraerla una vez más a mí para apreciar el olor su shampoo de fresas, pero ella tenía razón debía estar helado.

—Afuera—aun no era capaz de mirarla a la cara ¿vería mi infelicidad si lo hacía?—, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Procura ir abrigado la próxima vez que salgas así— ¿Pensaba herirme de nuevo?—Ven acá.

Pequeña, tierna y gordita se las arregló para acercarme a la cama y taparme con una manta. Mi estado era inusual, no podía pronunciar una oración completa ya que la garganta la tenía contraída y mi vista estaba estrictamente en el suelo.

—Per…dón.

— ¡No lo hagas, por favor!— su voz se rompió— No me pidas perdón por no decirme algo que podía hacerme daño. Por favor tu perdóname a mí, soy una estúpida. Daría lo que fuera porque tú seas el padre de mi hija.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Bella?—Dije levantando la mirada por primera vez desde que había escuchado sus gritos de enojo.

—Edward, nunca había hablado más enserio en toda mi vida—Metió su pequeño cuerpo dentro de la manta para escabullirse dentro de mis brazos, su cabello aún se encontraba húmedo—. Eres un hombre fantástico y te has comportado como un padre excepcional, has amado a esta bebé cuando no es tuya.

—No digas eso—La interrumpí, coloque una de mis manos en su abultado vientre—Mi pequeña zanahoria, es mi hija.

Bella levanto la cara para verme a los ojos, los suyos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas y sensibles. Había amor en ellos, apostaba que era la misma mirada que yo le daba y también podía apostar que era la mirada de la que Jasper hablaba. Una mirada que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que era nuestra.

Esté sería un camino largo, duro y doloroso, pero estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ello. Dar mi ciento diez porciento por mis dos chicas favoritas.

**Mis amadas lectoras, espero que su paciencia haya valido la pena con este capítulo. **

**De nuevo quiero agradecer a Yohannita515 que siempre me deja un review y a todas las demás chicas que lo hacen. Y por último, pero no menos importante, a mi hermanita Suiza-love. **

**Ya saben hermosas entre más review mi cerebro actúa más rápido. **


	9. El pasado Vuelve a ti

**Chicas he sido mala lo sé, pero el capitulo vale la pena jejeje  
**

**Nos hemos acercado a la recta final, ya casi viene el desenlace de esta historia.**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de 18 años que está embarazada y huérfana? Nada, porque aparte de ser torturada físicamente, su mente ha salido corriendo al abismo para perderse ¿Podrá el joven Cullen ayudarle a superar sus traumas?**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero un día cuando sea rica tendré a Robert Pattinson en mi cama y lo demás dejará de tener importancia****.**

¿Alguien podría informarme en que momento la habitación se hizo tan pequeña y calurosa? En definitiva detestaba mis cambios de humor, hace tan sólo unos momentos me encontraba completamente feliz sobre el hecho de ir a visitar mi antigua casa para recopilar un poco de pertenencias.

Y ahora, bueno, ahora me encontraba sofocada en la cama, no podía ni siquiera respirar con tranquilidad. Algo me decía que esto era un peligro inminente, aunque la razón me era completamente desconocida.

Volteé la mirada al tocador, donde se encontraba una vieja foto de mis padres. Era bastante antigua, al parecer Carlisle la había tenido guardada todo este tiempo y había creído que sería buena opción obsequiármela.

En la foto se veían tan joviales y felices, papá sostenía a mamá con su brazo derecho, sujetando su cintura, y ella tocaba su vientre con ambas manos. Según Esme había sido el momento exacto en el cual se habían enterado que yo venía en camino.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar, haciendo preguntas inocentes acerca de ellos ¿Qué dirían ahora que su hija de 18 años está embarazada? ¿Me hubieran obligado a buscar al papá de Reneesme? ¿O mi padre lo habría matado?

Reí al imaginar a un hombre con bigote furioso correteando a un joven.

— ¿De que ríe la mamá más hermosa del mundo? —Una voz aterciopelada me saco de mis ensoñaciones provocándome un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas albinas.

— ¡Edward!—miré al hermoso Dios griego que posaba en la puerta— ¡Me espantaste!

Edward, el menor de los Cullen entro a mi recamara tendiéndose a mi lado para así lograr un alcance perfecto de mi muy abultado vientre. Cerré los ojos en cuanto su mano toco a mi pequeña, al parecer ella también se relajó ya que sentí como el vientre comenzaba a suavizarse.

—Así debes tener la conciencia, Bella—Su larga mano daba grandes círculos por todas partes, el movimiento podía parecer y sentirse como una caricia, pero bien sabía yo que sólo estaba implementado sus tácticas de doctor para cerciorarse de que la pequeña Zanahoria se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

—Por supuesto, todo es gracias a ti—levante una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—Más te vale mujer—el movimiento con su mano paro—Bella, no debes estresarte, Reneesme estaba muy tensa. Sé lo que significa para ti visitar tu antiguo hogar, pero debes tratar de estar relajada por nuestra hija.

Nuestra hija, era una palabra a la cual ya le había tomado mucho cariño. Si no supiera mi realidad estaría segura que esta pequeña zanahoria era fruto del amor de Edward y el mío unificado. Él había despilfarrado todo tipo de atenciones por la niña, siempre que iba al centro de Forks regresaba repleto de cosas que según él serian buenas para la bebé.

Si bien aún la familia no sabía que estamos juntos, pero eso era algo que después de que naciera la bebé lo íbamos a definir completamente. Contaba con muchas dudas de las cuales estaba completamente segura que con el hecho sólo pensarlas le harían daño a la bebé.

—Tienes razón, pero bueno…—Me gire para ver sus perfectas esmeraldas—para eso tenemos al mejor hombre a nuestro lado, que sabe tranquilizar a la niña zanahoria.

Tomo mi cuello para acercarme y darme un beso en la frente.

—Buen viaje cariño.

Era exactamente cómo en mis recuerdos más borrosos. Un gran garage adornado el inicio del camino, para después dejarle paso a un porche en forma de gran pasillo que se encontraba justo enfrente de una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina. El color de las paredes era hueso y los detalles cómo puertas, tejados y pilares eran de una perfecta madera muy bien cuidada. Desde el inicio se podía vislumbrar el gran prado que era parte de la casa.

—El pasto…

—El ama de llaves se encargó de mantener la casa impecable, tendremos que agradecerle.

Al viaje sólo habíamos venido Esme, Alice y yo. Edward había hecho hasta lo imposible por acompañarnos pero al parecer el hospital los tenía completamente consumidos a él y a su padre Carlisle. Y Jasper había tenido que acudir a una cita de negocios con su hermana Rosalie y el gigante Emmett.

_El sol comenzaba a traspasar en mis ojos, podía notar lo rojo mediante los parpados. Aun no sabía que era lo que debía hacer de mí, estaba consiente que este embarazo para nada había sido planeado. Había tenido relaciones con Félix solamente una vez, la cual fue espantosa, después de eso me había hecho de miles de pretextos sobre por qué no debíamos volver a hacerlo, pero él se volvía cada vez más insistente. _

_No había sido para nada lo que esperaba, no hubo amor, no hubo palabras tiernas, no hubo delicadezas por ser mi primera vez. Sólo recuerdo estar tumbada en la cama, desnuda, con un hombre encima de mí empujando su miembro de manera brusca, lastimándome y quitándome mi virginidad. _

_Sabía que era yo la que sentía eso por ser la primera vez, pero sinceramente era algo que no quería volver a experimentar. _

_Y ahora un bebé, no estaba en mis planes quedar embarazada la primera vez. Estaba segura de que habíamos usado protección, vi cuando el mismo se la puso. _

—_Sabes he leído que el sol les hace bien a los bebés, —mi acompañante y la única que sabía mi secreto hablo por primera vez._

—_Eso es cuando nacen Jessica._

_Volteo su cara boca arriba dejando a la vista su voluminoso, pero desnudo pecho. Le avente su blusa inmediatamente. _

— _¡Por Dios!—exclame—Puede llegar alguien._

—_Niña, tus padres están de viaje. _

_Sonreí por su actitud tan atrevida algo que siempre me había incomodado, pero nunca molestado. En los tantos años de tenerla de vecina, ella vivía enfrente de mí, sus exhibiciones había resultado el pan de cada día. _

—_Me iré con Félix a Italia—solté sin más—, mañana le entregaré a escondidas el ajedrez que le compre y le diré de mi embarazo mediante una carta, hace una semana me propuso irnos con su tío y aún no sabe del bebé así que después de darle la noticia aceptaré la oferta de irnos a Volterra. _

— _¿Estás segura?_

—_Mi lugar es con él. _

—_Bien, pues tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto. _

Me desperté en una habitación demasiado cálida y muy sencilla, tenía un azul cielo que la hacía verse casi blanca. La cama era más grande de lo que recordaba, el edredón bastante cómodo y de color morado. Me levante poco a poco, había un pequeño ventanal que dejaba entrar lo penetrarte del sol, un espejo de cuerpo completo del otro lado de la habitación y justo enfrente un enorme mueble con todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos, discos y películas.

Me levante lentamente de la enorme cama y gire mi vista hacia atrás, había un armario del tamaño de la misma habitación, toda clase de ropa, tacones y accesorios se encontraban ahí, más de uno tenía las etiquetas puestas.

—Cómo la ama de llaves de esta casa le puedo asegurar que no era su lugar favorito—Escuche una voz mayor hablando por detrás, al voltear la vista me encontré con Alice, Esme y una señora bastante mayor con ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Perdón?

Sin contestarme me tomo de la mano y salió caminando para otro lado de la casa, pasamos un pasillo que meses atrás no hubiera podido recordar, pero sin embargo que ahora ya identificaba gracias a algunos recuerdos y a los planos de la casa que Carlisle me había entregado. Caminamos por un instante hasta que llegamos a una puerta completamente distinta a las otras, la madera de esta puerta era café y no blanca, la cerradura era antigua y a simple vista podía notar que sólo con llave se podía abrir.

La señora saco de una de sus bolsas una llave tan vieja que podría decir que tenía 100 años, la metió en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió en automático. No podría describir el olor que emanaba de la habitación, sin embargo era el mejor olor que había pasado por mis fosas nasales en toda mi recordada vida.

Era una habitación sumamente inmensa, era incluso más grande que el armario. Había dos mesas de cristal en medio de la habitación, cada una estaba rodeada de cuatro sillas de madera fina. Casi al final del inmenso paraíso se encontraba un hermoso diván de cuero color verde, estaba pegado a un ventanal que parecía hecho justo a la medida de lo largo del diván. Las persianas estaban completamente abiertas y la vista era absolutamente hermosa, daba a lo largo de la playa.

—Esto en definitiva es lo más hermoso de la casa— al centro de la primer mesa había tres libros que aunque no tenían ni una pizca de polvo algo me decía que llevaban un tiempo ahí.

Tome el primero de ellos, el que estaba más cerca de mí, estaba demasiado desgastado "El amor en los tiempos del cólera", sonreí irónicamente. El siguiente era un libro algo más antiguo sin embargo no estaba tan desgastado "Love Story" de Erich Segal y al instante hable en voz alta sin pensarlo.

—Ella muere al final.

—Vaya, spolier que nos acabas de dar—Hablo Alice por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado—, mira que sonaba interesante.

Sonreí y me aventure a examinar un poco más la habitación, en una de las paredes estaba pintado un árbol el cual en vez de tener hojas, tenía fotos. Fotos de mi pasado, de mis padres, mis amigos, de mi exnovio, mías. Tantos recuerdos que apenas cambian en una sola pared, lo peor de todo era que por más que me enfocaba en una foto para poder recordar ese preciso momento mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada.

—Bella, ya hemos tomado todo lo que anotaste en tu lista—Hablo preocupada Esme tomando mi mano que ahora se encontraba temblando—, podemos ir a comer o asolearnos un poco.

No me había dado cuenta del momento en el cual mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, era algo totalmente involuntario y por supuesto algo que no podía controlar. Un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a emanar por mi cuerpo, sentía cómo todo empezaba a mostrarse borroso y entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Quiero irme de aquí—exclamé.

Sin hablar nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero antes de salir corrí de regreso a la mesa para tomar mi libro desgastado. De nuevo voltee al ventanal sólo para que me recorriera un recuerdo fugaz.

_Definitivamente era la primera vez que traía a alguien fuera de la familia a mi lugar secreto, pero estaba totalmente segura de que a partir de ahora sería algo sagrado tanto para él cómo para mí. _

—_Estos sí que son muchos libros ¿no crees?—Tomo mi libro favorito con más brusquedad de lo me hubiera gustado—"Amor en los tiempos de cólera" _

—_Ten cuidado con ese libro, es primera edición._

—_Esto es basura, —jugaba con él en las manos hasta que se le resbalo y cayó al suelo—deberías leer un poco de 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo. _

—_Eres un idiota._

_Tome el libro del suelo y lo coloque en la mesa en la que en un inicio se encontraba, él se quedó viendo fijamente el suelo hasta que recogió algo que seguramente se había caído del libro. Se trataba de una fotografía. _

— _¿Quién demonios es este tipo?_

_Tome la pequeña foto, había olvidado que se encontraba en ese libro, de hecho me había olvidado de su existencia. Se trataba de una yo más pequeña, con lentes y castaña que se encontraba abrazada de un joven de cabellos cobrizos y totalmente despeinados. Ambos reíamos mientras leíamos ese libro. _

—_Es Edward. _

* * *

Phoenix, conocida como el Valle Del Sol, está ubicada en el estado de Arizona y al Suroeste de E.U.A. La ciudad más poblada de todo el estado y la metrópolis más moderna y dinámica que puede haber en este caluroso sitio.

Estar ahí es cómo el paraíso en el mismo infierno, o al menos era lo que pensaba Jessica. Una joven de 19 años que recientemente había cumplido su más grande sueño, tener una relación sexual con el chico más popular de su actual colegio, Mike Newton.

La joven cambiaba de sueños sexuales cómo un bebé va cambiando de biberón, pero desde que se había visto liada con el narcotraficante más peligroso de todo Arizona las cosas se le habían visto complicadas. Ya que desde la partida del ardiente joven Félix ella había tenido que liderar el mercado de droga en toda la metrópolis. Sin olvidar por supuesto el enfermo modo de vigilar del joven Vulturi.

El día de hoy, era de los pocos de los que ella tenía complemente libre, esto equivalía a poder traer a cualquier hombre a su casa para pasar un buen rato con varios juegos sexuales o bien acudir al centro comercial más cercano acompañada de su sequito de chicas superficiales e interesadas. Por supuesto que ella elegía lo primero en casi todas las ocasiones, cómo hoy.

Bajo del carro del galante hombre conocido como Vladimir, un hombre de negocios que había conocido mediante Félix, el magnate no se había molestado ni siquiera en abrirle la puerta del auto ya que para él sólo iba a ser un coito de mutuo acuerdo y nada más.

Ambos estaban decididos a entrar directamente en la casa de Jessica para así poder escabullirse en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación de la joven cuando vieron cómo un carro de alquiler salía directamente de la casa que estaba frente a la de los Stanley. La casa que solía estar abandonada a causa de la muerte de todos los propietarios, de los Swan. O al menos eso era lo que ella tenía entendido.

Tanto el asiento del piloto como del copiloto venían ocupados por mujeres que ella desconocía complemente, la primera era una mujercilla con rasgos finos y cabello totalmente obscuro, corto, con puntas desbocadas. Mientras que la segunda, tenía un largo cabello castaño casi tan achocolatado como sus ojos, piel de porcelana y un abultado vientre detrás del cinturón de seguridad.

De momento Jessica no reconoció a la joven hasta que su pequeña mente logro recordar a la chica que vivía frente a ella y a la cual le arrebato a su novio.

—Bella—dijo totalmente sorprendida mientras se tapaba la boca.

No paso ni medio segundo antes de que el hombre que tenía a su lado sacara un teléfono celular y tecleara un solo número, Jessica no necesitaba ser adivina para saber a quién estaba llamando.

—Félix, tenemos un gran problema— decía Vladimir al teléfono.

Y Jessica no podía estar más de acuerdo, ella había arruinado apropósito su relación para poder en un futuro ser la señora de Vulturi. Ella sólo quería a Swan muerta, pero podía oír por el teléfono de su acompañante que eso no iba a suceder.

—Muy bien, nos vemos en una semana en Forks para recuperar a tu familia.

**Sinceramente que es lo que esperan? Un contacto alocado de Félix o algo más elaborado por parte de él?**


End file.
